Smash Company
by Achman112
Summary: This story is of Smash Company currently on hiatus . Link and his friends Marth, Ike and Mario live normal lives in the Untied States but then that peace is shattered by the surprise attack on December 7th 1941. How will the war change them? Who will live? Who will die? and Who will never be the same again? Story contains very strong language
1. Day of Infamy

**Hey guys back again with great story. This story is obviously called "Smash Company". The reason being is that this story is based in World War II. This is where I want to clear things up, the characters aren't actual their 'character' what I mean is for example Link is not the Hero of Time he's just an ordinary soldier, same thing goes with the rest of the group. I will hopefully be very accurate historically too. I will be using some real names of places and events but I wont have these characters take certain events away from the actual people. This story is here for our entertainment and is also here to honor the men and women of WWII that didn't come back. I want to apologize in advance, to make this story very accurate for the time period I have to use the racial slur 'Jap' because that is what Americans called Japanese, I just want to apologize and hope no one gets offended and if someone is, PM me and ill edit it out. Hope you enjoy my story and please R and R. **

_**December 8th 1941**_

_**Wayne, Pennsylvania **_

The large room faded into darkness. The murmurings of people were the only sound until a movie projector was turned on. The projector made low humming noise as it turned the film projecting onto the large screen. The screen was white with specs of black coming in and out of focus. Then the blank screen started to show pictures of great battles on land and in the air.

A voice comes out from the speakers in the room "Adolf Hitler has succeeded where the Kaiser failed, under the Nazi boot all of Europe lies in ruins. Now only Britain remains as the soul defender of old Europa"

A group of three friends watches the screen with board eyes until one notices their 4th friend is missing. "Hey guys where's Link?" the tall blue haired teen asks his friends in a low whisper.

A shorter black haired teen takes a look around and then turns to his two friends. "Link is waiting outside the theater, he doesn't like watching these newsreels ever since his brother Raven joined the Eagle squadron"

"I don't get why he joined, its not our war if the Europeans want to kill each other then let'em do it" The third friend said in a aggravated hushed voice.

The shortest of the three just shook his head.

_How could Ike say something like that?_

"Guys when Link comes in we stop talking about this got it" Both friends nodded in agreement.

The narrator continued "German Forces falter at the gates of Moscow, The Soviet Red Army in a courageous counter attack pushes the German Wehrmacht back. Joseph Stalin and Winston Churchill stand together against Adolf Hitler and his Nazi hordes only through determination and courage shall lead them to victory." The narrators voice fades and the movie title screen comes up saying _Elmer's Pet Rabbit_.

The door to the theater opened and shut quickly, a blonde haired teen shuffled down the isle and sat next to his friends. "Hey guys sorry about that"

His friends dismissed his comment by saying it was all right and that they were sympathetic to his family's current situation. The group watched the film with interest laughing and chuckling as the bunny kept out smarting its human master. The movie was a little less then an hour and when it ended the group of friends left the theater and walked down the main street of their town.

"Ha who ever makes those things is a damn genius so simple yet so funny" the tall blue haired teen

The shorter teen chuckled "Honestly Marth it doesn't take a lot to entertain you"

Marth's face grew a little red, knowing the statement was true "Whatever Mario I still think its genius"

"No one really cares what you think Marth" Ike joked punching Marth's army playfully

Mario turned to Ike with a slightly annoyed face "You got no right to say that, your always pushing that pacifist crap down our throats"

"Hey its my opinion I can say what I want" Ike said crossing his arms

"Well I think your opinion is stupid" Mario mummured

Link wasn't really paying attention at the moment he just walked along with his friends his mind in a daze. His best friend Mario noticed this.

"Hey Link you okay?" Mario asked

Link let out a loud sigh "Its just, knowing that brother is over fighting for people he's never heard of and the fact that he might not come back haunts me every night."

Ike put a hand on Link's shoulder "Hey your brothers a tough guy, he isn't going to let some Nazi freaks kill him"

"Yah and Germans aren't even attacking Britain anymore there fully concentrated on Russia" Marth added hoping to cheer up his friend

Link smiled at Ike's and Marth's encouragement "Yah your right, beside I shouldn't be worrying to much"

"Hey Link since your house is closest where going go there to warm up" Marth said whiling rubbing his arms to get more warmth

Mario let out a loud sneeze "Lets hurry its getting freezing out here"

The group of friends started to run down the sidewalk and making several turns to get to their destination.

"I'm sorry but whose idea was it to see a movie at 11 oclock?" Ike said while running

Marth looked over his shoulder an annoyed look on his face "It was your's stupid"

Ike had one of his moments of realization before responding "Oh my bad guys" he chuckled.

His friends let out groans and comments like 'idiot' and 'stupid'.

After only a few minutes of running the group stopped in front of a small hill where Link's house sat atop of it. The friends took quick glances to make sure there were no cars coming down the road in front of them, then they made the dash across the street. They walked up the hill and entered Link's house, a gush of warm air hit them as they entered soothing their freezing bodies. They were in the kitchen where they started taking off their coats and shoes.

When Link closed the door he heard running footsteps from the living room. Out of nowhere his little brother and sister ran in and tackled him to the ground. His friends watched chuckling and laughing at Links current state on the ground.

"Big brother! Your home!" the younger boy yelled hugging his older sibling

"Your just in time for Mr. Roosevelt's speech brother!" the younger sister said

"Need help Link?" Mario offered

Link wrapped his long arms around his younger brother Waker and his younger sister Aryll. Lifting himself and his siblings off the ground. His younger siblings pounded at his back trying to wiggle free.

"Put us down big brother!" they yelled over and over again

Link chuckled "No Mario I'm fine I got these runts under control"

"Arylls right though President Roosvelt's address is about to begin" Marth said looking up at the clock in the room

The friends had just gotten back from a fishing trip outside of town and when they returned this morning there was word going around that FDR had speech to address the nation at 12:30.

Link looked up and nodded "Yah lets go the radios in the living room" Link said putting down his brother and sister who ran off into the living room.

"We've been coming to your house for like the past 18 years Link we know where your radio is" Ike said in a sarcastic tone

The friends moved into the living room, it had a large couch, two sofa chairs and a Philco radio sat on a nearby table.

"Ok my house so I already get a seat on the couch, you three get to fight to the death" Link said taking his spot on the couch, his younger brother and sister taking their spots at his feet.

Ike and Marth looked at each and then at Mario, they both made evil grins at him. Mario understood immediately what was happening.

"Two versus one isn't fair" he said in a whining tone

"Life aint fair besides you're basically the same height as Waker so you'll fit right in on the ground" Ike said jokingly as he and Marth took the last two seats on the coach.

Mario crossed his arms as he dropped to the floor next to Waker. "Now you know how I feel" Waker said smiling

Link got back up realizing he didn't turn on the radio like an idiot, he went over to it and turned it on. He then fooled around with it until he found the government broadcast, it hadn't started yet so he turned around to go back to his seat. When he turned he saw Mario sitting in his spot with the biggest grin on his face.

"Lose your meat lose your seat" he said happily

"How about get of my coach in five seconds or else" Link responded cracking his knuckles

Mario and Link had a stair off until they heard a car drive up the driveway. That was followed by the door to the house opening and then closing. Waker and Aryll jumped up from their spots and ran into the next room. Link took this chance seeing that Mario was distracted and pulled him off the couch by the back of his shirt. Mario hit the floor face first and let out a small defeated groan.

A tall man walked in followed by a young woman. "Hey son I see you brought the gang here" Link's dad said then he looked at the ground and saw Mario "Mario what are you doing on the ground?"

"Nothing Mr. Ordonus I was just admiring your carpet" Mario said faking a smile

"Oh yes it is a lovely carpet isn't it!" Link's mother said thinking Mario was telling the truth

Link's parents took off their coats and then took their seats in the two empty chairs by the radio. Waker and Aryll retuned to their spot on the floor next to Mario.

"When do you think is going to start?" Marth asked

"These things usual don't start for awhile but this is an emergency meeting so something big must have happened" Ike responded looking at radio intently

"I forgot you kids weren't in town yesterday" Links father said somewhat knowing of the situation

Link was slightly surprised and scared at his father "What do you mean dad?

Before his father could explain the radio transmission began.

"_**Senators and Representatives I have the distinguished honor of presenting the president of the Untied States." **_

'_**Applause'**_

"_**Mr. Vice President, Mr. Speaker, Members of the Senate, and of the House of Representatives:**_

_**Yesterday, December 7th, 1941 - a date which will live in infamy - the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan.**_

Marth's and Ike's jaws dropped at the beginning statement. Link's eyes widen and Mario just looked down at the ground he sat on.

_**The United States was at peace with that nation and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with its government and its emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific.**_

_**Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in the American island of Oahu, the Japanese ambassador to the United States and his colleague delivered to our Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent American message. And while this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or of armed attack.**_

_**It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time, the Japanese government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace.**_

_**The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. I regret to tell you that very many American lives have been lost. In addition, American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu.**_

Link balled his hands into fist and gritted his teeth in anger. _So many dead in one attack, they must think us weak, they got another thing coming those damn bastards!_

_**Yesterday, the Japanese government also launched an attack against Malaya.**_

_**Last night, Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong.**_

_**Last night, Japanese forces attacked Guam.**_

_**Last night, Japanese forces attacked the Philippine Islands.**_

Ike leaned forward gripping his knees with his hands tightly, _how dare they do this! They will pay! they'll all pay!_

_**Last night, the Japanese attacked Wake Island.**_

_**And this morning, the Japanese attacked Midway Island.**_

_**Japan has, therefore, undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday and today speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation.**_

Marths face grew red with anger, _how could we have been dealt such a blow, those Jap cowards!_

_**As commander in chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense. But always will our whole nation remember the character of the onslaught against us.**_

_**No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory.**_

_**I believe that I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost, but will make it very certain that this form of treachery shall never again endanger us.**_

_**Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger.**_

Mario looked back up at the radio but his eyes were filled with fire _No more cowering behind Britain were going to show the world what were made of!_

_**With confidence in our armed forces, with the unbounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph - so help us God.**_

_**I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7th, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese empire.**_

Link got up from the couch looking at the radio. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, but he knew one thing for sure they were now at war. Link looked back at his friends, when he did they all got up from their seats. Link looked to his father.

"Is the recruitment office still open" Link and his friends looked at his father expecting an answer but it came from the wrong person.

"NO!" it was Link's mother Malon "No! I wont let you! Raven is already over there fighting for us I won't let you go either!"

"But Mom were at war! I can't just stay behind and let those damn Japs get away for this!" Link yelled not noticing the whimpers from his younger siblings

"Don't you dare yell at me! I wont lose you both!" Malon began crying "I don't know how I could handle myself with my two oldest sons fighting some godforsaken war!"

Link's father Geabora stood up and got in front of Malon. Hugging her tightly and whispering something in her ear that seemed to calm her. After a minute of silence Malon lead Waker and Aryll upstairs, and then Geabora turned to the young men in his house.

Link's father looked at his son, he saw the fire in his eyes and knew nothing could stop him "Come on boys ill give you a ride down to the recruitment center"

They exited the house and entered the car. It was quiet, no one wanted to talk they only thought of what had just happened. One day they were just innocent teens in a small suburb and now they were at war. A war brought on by an enemy who didn't even bother to declare war but just to simply attacked. Marth was on the edge with the war not sure weather to join in or stay isolated. Mario was on the side that the Europeans needed Americas support and was very open about it. Ike for a long time said it was Europe's problem but that opinion had changed in little less then 6 minutes. Link's father pulled up to the recruitment center, Mario, Ike and Marth exited the car but he stopped Link.

"Your mother wants me to stop you" Link looked away, he knew she cared but he wanted to do this "But I wont, if this Is what you want then ill support you all the way"

"Thanks dad" Link turned around and joined his friends in the center. There was a small group of people already there. Link joined a line behind Mario. The line was filled with many of the younger people in the town. Only after a minute Marth was signing a form then Ike, then Mario and then Link. They were told to report back in a week and have a bag ready for travel. This was the last week of Link's free life after it he would be a soldier. Something he never thought of being, but he also never thought a country like Japan could do something so devastating. There was a second of doubt in Link if they could do it once they'll do it again but Link was immediately encouraged by his leader's words.

'_**The American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory.'**_

They would win, no matter how hard things got, they were going to win.

**So there's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! Just be patient if you thought this was kind of boring. The next few chapters are going to be a little slow but after that things are going to defiantly change. I want to apologize again, I want to make this very accurate so I have to use the racial slur 'Jap' I hate when people actually use it in real life but for authenticity I have to use it. Now if you don't know history very well, WW2 started September 1st 1939 when Hitler invaded Poland. Hitler then within a year conquered France, The Balkans and Norway. Then on June 22nd 1941 Hitler invaded the Soviet Union. America stayed neutral up until December 7th 1941 when Japan attacked Pearl Harbor. There's my little history lesson :D. One last thing can you guys guess where our friends will be deployed. A soldier back then was never told where he was going, but they could always tell when they got there because it was either a desert (Africa) an island (Pacific) or a very large port with cities (Great Britian) who ever guess's right gets a cookie and maybe something else . Hoped you guys liked it and hope you'll come back for more.**


	2. Where are we going?

**Well it seems a lot people really enjoyed my first chapter! Even though it was kind of boring in my opinion I got some great feedback from you guy's. So yah I just kind of randomly picked Link's parents I literally just put some names in a hat and choose and boom that's how it happened no joke. But I don't want to keep you guys waiting so here's the next chapter of Smash Company. **

**Thank yous go to : Noah's Twin, DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero and Akayuri - for reviewing **

**I forgot this last chapter-Disclaimer I own none of these characters in this story **

**(If I did Id be rich)**

_**2 weeks later**_

Link packed a small gym bag with only two pairs of shoes, some toiletries like a toothbrush and then an envelope filled with his personal information, name, date of birth, social security etc. Link just finished as his mother walked into his room.

She look depressed and dried up tear trials were evident on her face. "Is there any way I can convince you not to go" she pleaded

Link himself had to hold back the tears forming in his eyes, he got up from his bed and embraced his mother. "I'm sorry mom but this is what I want to do"

"You've grown up so much" she said fixing Links hair "Come on its almost 12 o'clock we have to get you to the recruitment office"

Malon and Link walked out of his room and down the stairs, Geabora was waiting for them in the living room. Before Link could even step off the stairs his little brother and sister gripped both his legs crying their eyes out.

"Big brother please don't go!"

"No please don't please don't!"

"You don't have to go brother!"

"Big brother Raven is already gone!"

"Don't leave please!"

Link couldn't hold back anymore he let his own tears stream down his face, he knelt down and hugged both his siblings. "I promise you both ill come back, me and Raven I promise"

Geabora coughed into his hand "Son we have to go now or you'll be late"

Link nodded and kissed his younger siblings and giving them one final hug. He turned to his mother giving her a tight hug and promising he would come back. Link turned back to the door and exited the house followed by his father.

They entered the car and began the short drive to the recruitment center were a bus would take Link to Fort Smash. Link didn't talk the entire ride, he was beginning to feel anxiety hit him.

When they pulled up there was a large crowd of people, mostly families of the men going to war. Link and his father exited their car and walked over to the bus. There was an MP officer with a clipboard checking off the names of the people who were entering the bus. Link had noticed his friend's families but he didn't see his friends so he assumed they were already on the bus. Link turned to say goodbye to his father but when he did his father already pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Im so proud of you" he sobbed realizing this may very well be the last time he sees his son alive.

Link patted his father's back and slowly pushed his father off. Link said his final goodbye before turning to the officer. He asked for his name and Link gave him it. He was told to enter the bus and take a seat, Link nodded and walked up the few steps in the bus. Link took a quick glance and saw that he was right and that his friends were already here. Marth and Ike were sitting together and Mario waved him over to where he was. Link walked over and sat down with his friend.

"Hey Link" Mario said

"Yah hey glad you decided to show up on time Link" Ike said from behind them "You almost missed the bus"

Marth slapped the back of Ike's hopping to knock some sense into him

"Listen Ike unlike you and Mario me and Link have younger siblings who don't take well to their big brothers leaving"

Link looked over his shoulder "Yah how did Kent handle himself this morning?"

Marth paused for moment then answered "I could tell he wanted to cry but he said he had to stay strong for our mother, she was crying all night"

Mario looked out the window "Where do you think were going guys?"

Marth, Ike and Link looked at Mario in confusion.

"What do you mean Mario where going to fight the Japs in the pacific" Ike said irritably

Mario looked back at his friends "You guys don't read newspapers do you?"

There was a series of 'no's' and 'what's a news paper'

Mario face palmed how could he be friends with such oblivious peoeple "Germany declared war on us almost immediately after we declared war on Japan!" he explained in frustration at his friends lack of information.

"So there are three possible places of deployment, either the Pacific, Africa or Great Britain and ill bet you guys ten bucks were going to Great Britain" Mario said taking out his wallet and flapping a ten dollar bill in the air.

"Ha I'm in my moneys the Pacific" Ike said pulling out his wallet

"Yah im not wasting money" said Link

"Same here" Marth said in agreement to Link

The bus doors closed and the driver turned on the engine. Then the bus started moving and after an hour there was nothing but highway. It seemed like hours past and nothing changed. More hours past until the scenery changed from highway to back road forested roads. The bus started slowing down as it came into a clearing, the clearing was filled with long houses, a few larger buildings, an obstacle course and a shooting range. The bus came to a stop in front of what seemed like the HQ, it was the only a two floor building and it wasn't any bigger then the general buildings around it.

"Listen up! You will exit this bus and form into two lines! You will then enter the HQ from there you will go into the briefing room where you will be assigned rank and barracks number! Now go!" The officer in the bud yelled

Everyone in the bus got up and did as ordered. It took only a minute of quick adjustments to get into a line formation. From the HQ a man with a black eye patch walked out and approached the men.

"Follow me and don't fall behind" he said walking back towards the HQ with the group of men behind him.

When Marth entered the HQ he noticed some maps of Europe on the wall.

_Well seems Ike lost, but now where are we going Africa or Great Britain?_

Marth looked back at Mario who also noticed the maps, he seemed very happy. Marth took one last glance before they entered a room with some tables and chairs. They were instructed to sit down and wait. After a few minutes a man with a generals uniform walked in.

"My name is Maxwell Taylor I am here to tell you men about an opportunity that will never arise again" Maxwell looked over the men seeing some interested some not "The United states army is forming an elite unit of soldiers to infiltrate the enemy lines via aircraft"

Link just raised an eyebrow _why would you want to jump out of a perfectly good airplane?_

"These soldiers are called Airborne, jumping behind enemy lines and causing havoc on the enemy. I am here to get recruits for this very unit so lets cut to the chase who would like to join"

Maxwell looked around and didn't even see a flinch or a half arm in the air, he got a little frustrated and then decided to pull out his ace.

"And one more thing"

_Bud no one cares leave and let us just join a regular unit_ Ike thought as he crossed his

arms

"The regular GI is paid 50$ a month, the airborne is paid 100$ a month" just as the word one hundred exited his mouth, hands shot up. Maxwell smiled proudly, money is a very good pursuer.

_Hell yah! _Ike shot his arm into the air. He turned to see that everyone in the room had also done the same.

"Well seeing that all of you are so eager there is one bad thing I must inform you of" Maxwell coughed "You'll be training at Fort Bragg in North Carolina so its back to the bus gentlemen."

_MotherF*****! _Link screamed in his head as they were led out of the room and back onto the bus.

They drove out of the camp and back onto the highway.

**10 hours later…**

Fort Bragg was a lot like Fort Smash but just smaller. Link assumed it was smaller because this 'airborne' unit probably wasn't that big.

They exited the bus and were brought into a large building where several other groups from other buses where being gathered. Link and his friend's stayed together the entire time as they waited for what ever was suppose to happen. As they waited a very enthusiastic teen jumped into the middle of their group, he had red hair and a slight Brooklyn accent.

"Hey guys! Just thought I should break the ice the names Roy!"

Ike just gave the kid a weird look but Marth politely introduced himself, which Mario and Link did as well.

"So you guys are from the good old PA?" Roy asked placing his hands behind his head

"Yup greatest state in the whole country" Ike said proudly

Roy let out a loud laugh, which some people around them stopped to look at what it was, and Link could have sworn he heard someone say 'was that dying whale?'

"Sorry bud but New York already has that title"

Ike returned his own laugh at Roy's statement. "Man your funny but Pennsylvania is better its just a known fact"

"Don't get why you two are arguing both those states are shit compared to Ohio" a third voice said wrapping his arms around Ike's and Roy's necks.

Roy gave the man a quick look over, he had the same type of red hair that was one thing he could respect.

"Ohio? Yah bud if I cant find it on a map it aint important" Roy said moving the mans arm of his neck

The man let out a small chuckle "Typical New Yorker but I guess I can forgive since were going to fighting together my name is Hector by the way."

The group introduced them selves and continued to talk amongst them selves and sometimes to other people around them. They were in the room for a little less then an before several officers came walking out handing out sheets of paper contain information on where they were would be staying, their rank and their serial number. Out of what seemed like luck Link and his friends were all in the same barracks which also meant they were in the same unit.

They were told to report to their assigned barracks and that tomorrow would be the first day of training. Link walked in only to get bumped by Ike and Roy who shot through the door to get to their bunks. Apparently they were racing because they started arguing who got to a bunk first. Marth just put his face into his palm in shame. Hector laughed at the trivial rivalry already forming and Mario just grabbed the nearest bunk. Link put his bag down and laid on his bunk it was nearly night and dinner was going to be served soon but Link wasn't hungry so he decided to just sleep instead, he thought he would save his energy for the coming training.

**August 10th 1943**

"You've got to be kidding me! My mother can do more push ups then you Private Mario! And you want to know something? Shes dead!" Screamed Sergeant Snake as he watched Mario push up and down from the ground

Mario had fallen behind during the companies Curahee run. Snake made it clear if anyone fell behind they would pay severally. He ordered Mario to do 500 push ups without rest. Mario was at 479.

"And once you're done Private your going to do Curahee again is that understood!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"481,482,483,485,485, come on private I don't have all day and you certainly don't either 491,492,493,495,496, just four more private! 498,499,500!" Snake watched as Mario dropped to the ground breathing heavily.

"Now get up and do Curahee 3 miles up 3 miles down is that understood?" Snake half asked half ordered

Mario got up from the ground "Sir yes sir!" then he ran off.

The entire time Link had been watching his friend go through what seemed like torture, Link knew he had to do something so he did what he thought was right.

Mario jogged up the dirt road that would lead him to the top. Curahee wouldn't normally get to him but they had just recently started performing Curahee in full combat gear. Uniform, which didn't work to well in the scorching sun of the south. M1 Grand, water canteen that soldiers were forbidden to drink from, extra ammo, grenades and a bunch of miscellanies items. All in all it was about 80 pounds of excess weight. Mario was at his end he couldn't do it, he just couldn't his body was sore from his punishment and nearly faltered if not for the sound of another pair of jogging boots. Mario stopped and turned around about 30 yards away Link himself in full combat gear came up next to him.

Mario was still panting from the lack of oxygen "What are…You doing here?"

"Im not just going to let my friend go alone, we here together so well succeed together" Link said panting his friends back

Mario gave a weak smile "Alright then...lets get this done then"

They both started jogging again. "I don't get why we do this, I mean Curahee it isn't helping us" Mario said trying to catch his breath

"We do it so were ready for whatever we might face" Link responded

"Or maybe Snake is just trying to break us" Mario said with a slight hint of anger towards his CO

Link was taken back alittle by Mario, he usual respected authority

"He isn't, he's trying to get us ready for what were going to do. As airborne were going to be behind the lines of the enemy and will have to fight them with little to nothing, this is defiantly not for the faint of heart"

Link stopped as they reached the top of Curahee, they caught their breaths and then turned around to go back down.

"Snake doesn't want weakness and if he senses it he wants to get rid of it"

Mario got a little angry at that "So your calling me weak then?"

"No im not saying that, your one the best soldiers we have in this company Ike and Roy are too hot headed and get of themselves. Hector is to slow and to cautious. Me and Marth we don't really know how to lead we just uumm we just do"

Link saw that this slightly lightened the mood of the moment. "But you Mario, your one of the smartest, fastest soldiers you know how to change to a situation your far from weak"

"You know you always know what to say to make a guy feel good" Mario said now in a much better mood then before

"No problem bud anything for my friend" Link said as he slowed his jog to a walk

They had finally reached the bottom and arrived back at camp. Snake was waiting to see Mario and wasn't sure to get angry or a little proud to see his friend Link with him. When they got closer they both stopped and saluted him, Snake saluted back.

"Private Mario" Snake pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch "19 minutes a much needed improvement from this morning" he could see Mario let out a sigh of relief.

"Private Link I don't recall ordering you to do Curahee explain" Snake said bluntly

Link stood at attention "Sir you have taught us these past 3 years that in order to succed we must learn to fight as one cohesive unit if we allow our selves to separate from each other then we will fail but if we stay together we will succeed." Link caught his breath before continuing "I joined Mario because if I was alone he would come to help me not just as a friend but as a soldier we rely on each other, which makes the bond between us strong and unbreakable"

Snake let himself form a small grin "Well said well said, both of you return to your barracks and report to the dinning hall in 3 hours" Snake saluted them and they saluted back.

The next three hours went by fast, Link and Mario had cleaned themselves up and entered the dinning hall expected a crappy meal but instead it was halfway decent spaghetti. Link and Mario sat at their table with their unit.

Roy stuffed another spoonful of spaghetti in his mouth "Oh my god this is so good!"

"For once I have to agree with Roy this is pretty good" Ike said biting into the bread that came with the dinner

"Listen none of you are Italian like me so you don't understand that this is crapola at its finest" Mario said poking the spaghetti

"Im sure you'll live" Marth said taking a gulp of water

Link didn't care what Mario said this stiff was good "Well then I know im not Italian cause I love this stuff!"

Mario face palmed himself "Seriously Link? Its crap"

"ATTENTION!" Everyone stopped shot up from their seats and stood at attention. Snake walked in and ordered the men at ease. He looked over the men before telling them the news.

"Prepare your things we leave tomorrow for New York City"

**Just to clear things up Snake is in fact the Sergeant of Smash Company. Also sorry for such a large time skip but it was very necessary cause I'm not writing three years worth of training. So tell what you guys thought about this chapter! This is another in my opinion boring chapter but I did have some fun writing it. So if you know your history Fort Bragg is where the 101st airborne division trained, this story is basically just what they did with an extra company. An if the Smash company is in the 101st Airborne that means we all know where there going. Great Britain. The next chapter I promise will have the first bits of action and after that things are going to start getting really intense. I appreciate any criticism I personally thought I should have given a few other characters attention other then Link and Mario. Hope you guys still keep coming back for more. Please RandR**


	3. Day of Days

**What's up guys! Im back with another chapter to Smash Company, I can see a lot of people are viewing my story. The only thing I don't like about that is, no one is reviewing. Im not demanding reviews its just I would like them, usual when I get reviewed I get all happy :D . And then if im happy ill write and then ill update faster. Again just clarifying im not demanding reviews im just sayin they would be appreciated. So please Read and Review. **

_**New York Harbor. USS Liberty**_

Soldiers marched up the ramp. Bags slung over their shoulders. They marched in single file into the boat. They were going to Europe, they were going to fight Hitler and his Nazi hordes.

Soldiers walked the deck of ship, while others went to their bunks and others read papers and magazines. Ike, Marth and Roy were playing cards on a box they stole from the storage desk. Mario and Link were leaning on the railing watching as they sailed past the Statue of Liberty.

"Hit me" Ike said tapping the box

"Why you've got 20 showing?"

"Don't question me Roy I know what I'm doing"

"That's a joke right?" Marth said looking at his cards

"Shut up the both you and hit me"

"OK!" Hector slapped Ike behind the head knocking him over

Marth, Roy and Hector went into a laughing fit as Ike groaned in pain on the ground.

Link glanced back at them and then returned his view to New York Harbor. The scene in front of him could only be described as perfect, the sun setting behind the Statue of Liberty, all the boats of the convoy forming up and the silo wet of the city.

"Do you think we will see any of this again?" Mario asked

Link was slightly taken back by this usual Mario was the optimist of the group.

"Yah defiantly, what's with the deep question?"

Mario turned and leaned his back on the railing letting out a sigh "I don't know it just feels like were never going to come back"

"I can tell you right now I'm not going to die on some random field in Europe" Link said repeating Mario's movement

"You might not have a choice"

Link frowned, the talk of death brought a small quiver of fear in the back of his head, what if he didn't come back. He looked at his friends just in front of him. Laughing and playing cards. Who would die? Who would live? Link shook his head to erase the thought.

"Im going down to the bunks I need some sleep care to join me?" Link said to Mario who shook his head in response

"No I'm fine I'm going to walk around for awhile"

Link walked away from Mario and into the nearest door leading down stairs. Marth, Ike, Roy and Hector continued their card game until they were caught by an officer who recognized the box they were using. Ike tried to explain they stopped the guy from stealing it and 'guarded' it until someone showed up. Roy and Hector thought it was the worst and stupidest excuse but apparently the officer feel for it hook line and sinker. He praised Ike for actions and gave him 3 packs of cigarettes. Ike didn't smoke so he sold them for a pocket watch.

"Why the hell didn't you give me those! I really need a cigarette right now!" Roy said hounding at Ike

Ike had the biggest of grins on his face as he looked down at his new silver pocket watch.

"Because you got nothing to give me and now I got me a pocket watch" Ike said constantly opening and closing the watch.

Marth grabbed it from him and did a quick examination, while using one arm to hold back Ike.

"Ike you do realize this watch is broken right?"

"Wait what?! How can you tell?!" Ike grabbed the watch and starred down at it

_Marth was lying it was fine he's just jealous _

Marth face palmed "Because you see the little metal hand, the one smaller then the other two" Ike gave a quick nod "That is suppose to be moving"

Ike's jaw dropped "No, no you mean it doesn't work" he said moving his head from clock to Marth

Marth put his hand on Ike's shoulder "Yeah basically you got screwed" Marth, Roy and Hector both starting laughing as Ike went into depression.

* * *

The ship sailed for little bit more then a week, everyone was fine except for Ike who must have gotten some type of cabin fever, because he really just wanted off that 'demon ship from hell' as he called it. When the Liberty did finally enter port Ike was the first to get off. Of course he was dragged back on because the companies had to stay together and wait for assignments. That didn't take long either. When they were finally lead off the ship the soldiers were put on trucks and were driven off to the countryside of Britain. There the soldiers were assigned homes (there were so many soldiers that many stayed with British families) and started training for the coming invasion of France, it was coming everyone knew it just a matter of time.

**June 4 1944….**

RAF Airfield

They were waiting. All the soldiers, full gear and guns loaded. They were waiting. A jeep rolled up in front of them. A man got up on the hood.

"Listen up! The channel is bogged with rain and fog, no jump tonight!" Every soldier groaned in disappointment. "Quiet! No man is permitted to leave base ground for 24 hours" soldiers started undoing their jump gear and unloading weapons.

"Cant believe this! we get all ready and then were told no jump that's bull shit" Roy said throwing off his parachute pack

"Its nothing to worry about lets get to the movie before its full" Hector said placing his parachute pack on the ground "See that's called being civilized guess a New Yorker wouldn't know that"

"Hey whatever you say" Roy and Hector started walking towards one of the bigger tents were a movie was being played, Ike followed shortly behind.

Mario went to the mess to just try and relax. Link and Marth sat in their tent. Marth reading a book while Link just laid on his cot.

"Marth what are you reading?" Link said glancing at the thick book in Marths hand

"The Bible"

Link raised an eyebrow "Your Christian?"

"Roman Catholic"

"I never saw you as the religious type"

"Well I never got into like this until the war started, It calms my nerves every time I think about the 'what ifs'" Marth said flipping to the next page

Link nodded and went back to staring at the ceiling of the tent. Link was about to sleep when he heard a loud humming. Link sat up from his bed and walked outside the tent. Marth didn't move, he did say it was probably a plane, but Link wanted to see it. Being as he had nothing better to do.

Link walked out side the tent and looked towards one end of the runway. There was a British spitfire landing black smoke coming from its tail. Link ran towards seeing if he could help with anything. The plane landed and came to a stop. Link watched from a few feet away with a few other soldiers. The cockpit opened and the pilot jumped out, he took his goggles off, revealing blue eyes and blond. Link's heart nearly dropped. The pilot looked over his way and a shocked expression formed on his face. Link ran towards him, it was his brother Raven. They both embraced each other tightly.

"What the hell are you doing here you idiot" Raven said not letting go of his younger brother

"I joined the airborne soon after we declared war on Japan so did all the guys" Link said moving off his brother

"I'm guessing mom didn't take it well" Link looked to his right slightly, Raven knew Link to well and could read him like a book "I guess that means yes"

"Yeah, are you ok I saw your plane and kinda looks on fire" Link said looking over his brother

"German Me-109, I was taking some pictures and then BANG! I get a 20mm cannon through my tail, after that I just made a bee line for the coast and made an emergency landing here" Raven was explaining when a jeep full of MPs came driving up

"Staff Sergeant Raven were here to take you back to base" The MP said basically-pushing Raven in the Jeep.

"Link you listen, don't you even think about dying cause were both going back to mom together" Raven yelled as the Jeep drove away

Link waved to his brother and then went back to his tent were he slept for a few hours until he was woken up by Marth.

"Hey get up, its time" Marth said shaking Link's shoulder

Link rubbed his eyes and got up from his cot. He got into his uniform, and then exited the tent. He went to his assigned plane and was given his weapon and other weapons. He started strapping on his parachute pack when someone from the mess started handing out small plates of ice cream to soldiers who wanted it. Link always had a sweet tooth so he happily took it.

"Hey Link, you actually took that shit they call ice cream" Mario said walking over to his friend

Link took another spoon full of his ice cream "Hell yeah I did you got problem with that?" he said

"I'm telling you right now that when this is all over I'm taking you to Italy and ill show you some good ice cream"

"Alright ill hold you to that" Link said shaking Mario's hand

"Aaawww look at that Mario and Link made a secret pact with each other isn't that cute" Ike said in a mocking tone as he popped up between them

"Shut up Ike you shit" Mario yelled

"Ha! That's why I like Mario more then you, he's smart, he's Italian and he used to live in New York" Roy said placing Ike in a head lock.

Marth walked over to see what Roy meant "Mario you used to live in New York"

"Ugh no we stayed there for about a day, then my family went to Pennsylvania" Roy shouted in the background that it still counted.

"Soldiers" They all jumped into attention when they heard Snakes voice, "We getting along?"

"Yes Sir" they all said

"Good well theres no rain or fog to stop us were going, don't be surprised if we get separated,just remember your training and remember the plan, stick to it and you will return back here alive"

Everyone nodded. It was finally time, soldiers started to enter the planes. Inside the plans was a nightmare in itself; it was loud, cramped and unstable always bouncing around. One by one the C-47s took off, they were the first phase in Operation Overlord. As they flew twilight had fallen upon them. As the planes crossed the channel, the Allied Fleet formed below them. Marth sat next to Snake, which meant he would be the second off the plane. Marth held a rosary tightly, while he was mumbling the "Our Father".

Marth felt a hand on his shoulder and look to see it was Snake "Could you do me a favor?"

Marth nodded "Pray for me too" Marth nodded again

The plane's pilot looked below, they just entered Normandy so far so…..

Flak shot up into the sky turning it to day. Explosions filled the air as the German AA positions unleashed their fire up at the Allied aircraft. The plane shuddered under the intense fire. The entire sky was ripped apart by the AA. A C-47 was hit in its engine and dropped from the sky. Then another and then another.

Marth at this pointed started yelling his prayer.

"Our Father, Who art in Heaven!"

**Soldiers, Sailors and Airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Force!**

**You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have**

**striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you.**

"Hallowed be thy name!"

**The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you. **

**In company with our brave Allies and brothers-in-arms on**

**other Fronts, **

"Thy Kingdom Come, Thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven!"

**You will bring about the destruction of the German war**

**machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of**

**Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world.**

"Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses!"

**Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well**

**equipped and battle hardened. He will fight savagely.**

"As we forgive those who trespass against us!"

**But this is the year 1944! Much has happened since the Nazi triumphs of**

**1940-41. The United Nations have inflicted upon the Germans great defeats,**

**in open battle, man-to-man. Our air offensive has seriously reduced their**

**strength in the air and their capacity to wage war on the ground. **

"And lead us not into temptation!"

**Our Home Fronts have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions**

**of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men.**

**The tide has turned! The free men of the world are marching together to**

**Victory!**

**I have full confidence in your courage and devotion to duty and skill in**

**battle. We will accept nothing less than full Victory! **

"But deliver us from evil Amen!"

**Good luck! And let us beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great**

**and noble undertaking.**

**SIGNED: Dwight D. Eisenhower**

Green light turns on in the cabin. Everyone gets up. They hook onto the railing above them. The OC gives the order.

"Go! Go! Go!"

Snake jumps. Marth jumps. Ike jumps. Link jumps. Mario jumps. Roy jumps. Hector jumps. The rest of the soldiers jump and float down to an unknown faith.

**Well looks like next chapter well finally get to the action. Hope you all enjoyed and please keep coming back for more. Also sorry it took me so long I just had a lot of things to do with school coming up I wont have a lot of time to myself anymore but ill make it work. Also I am open to anyone who knows I did something wrong historically, please tell me so I can fix it. I will say I do have the dates, Operation over started June 6th 1944, it was suppose to be June 5 but rain and high seas delayed it. Peace Friends!**


	4. SaintMereEglise D1

**Wow that was a long wait sorry bout that. School just started and I needed to get back into the groove of things. Also im taking an AP Euro History course so that's going to eat away at my time. But enough of my personal problems, now start reading my friends!**

Marth jumped out of the C-47 into the air, German flak units were lighting the sky randomly shooting around hoping to land a lucky hit or two. Marth's parachute opened and his fast free fall came to a slow glide down to the French fields. It was only about a minute until Marth came crashing to the earth; he unhooked his parachute and gathered some items he had dropped in the scramble to get the parachute off. Marth took his M1 Grand in hand and ran into a nearby forest, he knew the Germans would send patrols out to find him and the rest of the airborne that had landed so he didn't want to stand still. Marth slowed his pase down to a slow walk, he wanted to stay quiet and he wanted to save energy for the imminent fighting to come. He kept scanning left to right keeping in mind he was behind enemy lines and that anything could happen which it did. A group of 5 German soldiers were walking down a small trail, which paralleled Marth, they were about 20 yards away. Marth quietly lowered himself to the ground in a prone position. Marth watched as they got closer but they didn't seem to notice him as they walked away one went the opposite direction. The group of soldiers was now at least a 100 yards away as their ally began to relieve himself. Marth slowly got up and placed his M1 next to him.

Marth pulled out his knife from his boot and slowly approached the German. The German whistled a sweet soothing tone as Marth slowly approached from behind. Marth was now only a foot behind him. Marth within a second put one hand over the German's mouth and brought his knife over his head and down on the German's heart. The soldier let out a muffled cry of pain. Marth kept a firm grip on him not letting him go, but when Marth looked him in the eyes, they were filled with a mix of fear and pain. Then they seemed to just lose life. Marth slowly brought the German down to ground laying him on the forest floor. Marth looked at him and then turned away to throw up. He didn't know why but something in his body just clicked at the fact he had taken another persons life. The feeling of dread was over whelming, he couldn't believe it at first but as he looked at the German and then his bloody knife it all became clear again. Marth got on his knees and pulled out his rosary, he prayed for himself and the man he had just killed.

Marth couldn't hang on to the thought for long, he was here for a reason and he needed to get it done. He went back to pick up his M1 and then continued on. It was quiet again, the forest seemed peaceful and it was the only thing comforting him in this time. To his right Marth heard a twig snap, he instantly pulled his M1 to a firing position.

"Final!" he yelled

* * *

"Final!" a person yelled

_Oh shit! What's the response!? What's the response?!_

"Smash! Don't shoot!" Ike yelled back as he dropped to the ground.

"Ike? Is that you" the person said walking towards him, Ike looked up to see the familiar face of Marth.

Ike jumped from the ground, tackling Marth in a huge bear hug. "Haha of all the people to find its you!"

"Its just good to see a familiar face" Marth unhinged Ike from and then looked around "So do you have any idea where we are, I kind of lost my map in the jump"

"We are about 5 miles away from Saint-Mere-Eglise" Ike said in a-know it all manner. Ike looked at Marth who gave him a 'how do know that look' "Yeah when I landed, I got caught in a tree and this French guy came out and got me down, since I didn't know where I was I showed my map to him and he showed me where I was"

"Wow that was pretty smart of you Ike" Marth said slightly surprised

"Yup I have one of those moments every now and then" Ike then got serious "We should start going in this direction, hopefully if everything went to plan most of the regiment will be there"

Marth nodded and both of them walked deeper into the forest. They were quiet most of the time, the silence only being broken by patrolling Germans and flak guns. Marth and Ike had dodged the patrols and snuck around most of the flak positions. The dark sky soon became a dark grayish singling that dawn was upon them. Ike had guessed they were little less then a mile from Saint-Mere-Eglise when they started running into more paratroopers. The only problem was they weren't all from the 101st, a lot were from the 82nd. This was discouraging since the 82nds objective was well over 10 miles away. What worried Ike was that neither Mario or Link were there, fortunately they were able to find Roy, Hector and Snake.

"Well look who decided to show up" Roy said greeting Ike and Marth as they walked up to them

"Good to see you men, weve gotta get that town before…." Snake was interrupted when the loudest noises all of them have heard was heard. They were loud explosions with a following high pitched whistle then another explosion. "Before the landings begin, that bombardment means we've only got about an hour"

Hector picked up his 50. Cal Browning machine gun. "Then what are we waiting for let's go do this"

"Hold on, were not going in there with out a plan, the German garrison in that town has it's defenses facing the beaches so they wont be fully prepared for us, we've got 2 mortars with about 10 shells each, they'll fire on the town while we advance into it, hopefully that will keep the Germans at bay. From there I want bazooka teams stationed around the town to prevent German counter attacks." Snake explained pointing at the map laid before him, pointing to several key points in the town.

"How many Germans are in the town sir?" Roy asked

"Intelligence estimates a little over 150 soldiers" Snake responded

"And how many men do we have?"

"100" Snake looked up to see the slightly worried faces of his men "No one said this was going to be easy but we have to succeed, if we don't Utah and Omaha beach's wont be able to connect is that under stood?"

Everyone nodded, Snake walked off to inform the other soldiers of the plan. Snake had started getting his men into position, from there cover in the forest the American soldiers looked out onto Saint-Mere-Eglise, Snake didn't hesitate and ordered the mortars to begin firing. The soldiers pulled a pin and dropped the shell in the hollow metal tube, the shell instantly flew out of the tube and onto its target. The German's in the town started firing into the forest, they were anxious for battle and jumped the gun a little to early reveling their positions.

"Hector! I want suppressing fire on that building" Snaked yelled pointing at a 2 story building.

Hector and another solider ran out of the forest, and hit the ground. The soldier put the tripod in place and then Hector put his 50. Cal on it. Hector pulled the trigger and never let go. The bullets flew down the field into the town. The building, which Hector, was shooting at starting to get ripped to pieces, windows breaking, walls crumbling and roof nearly caving in. Snake singled for the rest of the men to start advancing, Marth ran down the road with Ike and Roy behind him. Bullets wized by Marths head just barely missing. Marth smacked against the nearest wall for cover catching his breath and then came around the corner to shoot at a nearby building. Ike and Roy came behind and took cover on the same wall. Marth looked at the both of them, he made a few hand signals telling them there was a German MG in building a few meters away.

Roy took Marths place on the wall near the corner and looked. He brought his head back just as the Germans reopened fire. Roy plucked a grenade from his belt. He pulled the pin and turned the corner throwing it at the open window where the Germans were. Roy heard the Germans yell and then a large explosion. Ike took point from there running across the street to the next building with Marth behind him. Roy started running after Marth but dropped to the ground gripping his left knee. Ike Instantly ran back out with Marth providing covering fire. Roy was screaming at the agonizing pain shooting through his leg. Ike picked him up and slung Roy's arm over his shoulder. Roys knee was covered in blood, but at a second glance it didn't look like the bullet did a lot of damage. Ike placed Roy against a wall, he ripped off a piece of clothing and wrapped it around Roy's knee.

"Son of a bitch make that any tighter why don't ya" Roy said trying to lighten his new pain from the pressure applied by Ike.

"Shut up you big baby and don't go walking off any where" Ike said picking up his rifle and moving closer to the corner of the wall.

A medic came by and started to tend to Roy. Ike felt some relief and rejoined Marth in the fight. Ike and Marth ran across the street and into what was probably a café. They went through the building clearing it and then going out the back end. Marth poked his head out and saw a German 20mm flak gun getting aimed down the street where the main intersection of the town was.

"German flak gun 6 crew manning the gun and 5 more off to the side about a meter." Marth told Ike who got a grenade ready for action.

Marth kicked open the door and moved aside as Ike threw the grenade and gave a quick spray from his Thomson machine gun. He then returned inside as Marth slammed the door.

"Was das? Granate! Granate!" Marth heard the Germans cry before a large explosion engulfed them all.

Marth poked his head again, the scene was brutal. Parts everywhere, an arm here a leg here, a hand there and a foot here. Marth was in a horrified trans before Ike shook him out of it.

"Hey! Don't go crazy on me now! Lets go!" Ike said running across the scene of death as if it was nothing.

Marth joined him, not before he took one last look at what had happened. The two men ran into a small house at the other side of town. They ran up stairs and cleared it, figuring out there was no one home they came back down to the ground floor where Snake was waiting for them. He was covered in dried up blood and dirt but he seemed very calm.

"Good job men, Saint-Mere-Eglise is ours" he said placing one hand on each shoulder of Ike and Marth "Also Roy will be just fine, it was a ricochet that got him."

Ike let out a sigh of relief, even though they acted like they hated each other Roy and Ike were very good friends. The three soldiers walked outside into the battered streets. Snake started organizing the defenses while Ika and Marth went back to that café to find coffee. The American paratroopers stayed in the town and beat off small German patrols, which did not know of the towns falling into allied hands. Nothing major happened until about mid after noon. A solider came running from outside of town screaming about how he heard of incoming tanks. Snake wasted no time in getting the bazooka teams stationed. Ike and Marth were one team; they used a hedrow as cover. They heard tank dreads, and then they saw the tank itself. But it wasn't German, it was an M4 Sherman coming from the beach. They both got up from cover to reveal themselves and greet there comrades, as the tank turned down the road two figures jumped from the back.

"Hey did we miss all the action" Ike recognized the voice as Link's and instantly jumped him and got him into an unbreakable embrace

"Your alive! Me and Marth thought you died in the jump"

The other person was Mario who gave Marth a quick hug and then they started talking about what they both had done. Ike finally released Link and they too started to head back to town.

"So how was it?" Link asked

"How was what?" Marth said slightly confused

"You know, what was it like battle?"

"Oh, it just happened so fast you don't have time to think and try not to get scared"

at that point it dawned on Ike that he should probably tell Link and Mario about Roy. "Oh yah Roy got shot by the way"

Link and Mario juts stopped dead in their tracks. "Roy got what!?"

"ah it was only a ricochet he'll be fine" Ike said waving his hand, then from no where a canteen connected with his face.

"Ricochet my ass this hurts like hell!" Roy screamed at Ike as he limped over to pick up his canteen.

The group of friends gathered at the middle of town where they laid down for some well-dissevered rest. They were told tomorrow they would be on the move again, but this time against a well armed and prepared enemy.

**So did you guys like our first bit of action? First off yah I know I probably screwed something up historically but I'm not going to get everything right. Secondly there will be bloody scenes so I may in the future change the rating. Lastly I hoped you guys enjoyed it, if you have any suggestions on how to make the battle scenes better just message me, I'm open to new things. And as always please Read and Review.**


	5. Carentan D2

**Back again with another exciting chapter of Smash Company. Unlike other little intros im giving you guys a warning. Prepare tissues because this chapter shall feature the death of one of our beloved characters! Prepare to either cry or stop reading to compose yourselves. Who will it be you ask? Well read and fins out.**

The town was filled with American soldiers. Trucks coming in and out, tanks coming from the beaches and reinforcing troops taking positions outside of town. Smash Company is stationed in the town until the afternoon, from there they move to attack the vital town of Carentan.

"Carentan?" Ike questioned looking at the map before him

"Yeah its right here just a little more then a mile away" Mario said pointing at the map

"Any idea about German defenders?"

"A division of German Fallschirmjager"

Most of the group was confused at what Mario had just said and it was very evident on their faces. Mario looked around and began to explain that the Fallschirmjager are the German airborne and are considered one of the most elite soldiers in the entire army.

"Well then lets show these Krauts what American airborne is made!" Roy yelled ignoring the still wounded knee.

"Ha for once I agree with you" Hector said as Snake pulled up in a Jeep

The group saluted Snake and Snake did so in return. "Get your gear together and get on the trucks were moving out" without saying another word Snake drove off down the road.

"Well that was kinda out of nowhere" Link said as he started picking up and packing his gear.

"You would think they'd give us some time to grab something to eat" Ike said copying what Link was doing.

"Just hurry up we don't got a lot of time to fool around were in war" Mario said Checking the sights of his M1

"You don't think I know that Mario? You don't always have to treat me like an idiot" Ike said in a frustrated tone

"Maybe if you said something smart I wouldn't"

Ike dropped his things and got right into Marios face. "You think just because you know more your better then me? Well heres something smart guy I know were in war you wanna know why? Because yesterday I saw things I pray to god no one has to see and I pray that nothing like that befalls any of us. Before you dare to even remind me were in war just remember that you weren't even here when we fought!" Ike yelled grabbing his things and stormed off, Roy ran after him to try and calm him down.

Link stood there dumbfounded, it was the first time ever that Ike had gotten that serious, he was always the comedian of their group and here he was yelling at his friend. Link walked over to Mario to see if he could calm him down because Mario had one the meanest looks on his face.

"Hey you ok?" Link asked Mario

"Im fine, he's right though"

"Don't worry about Ike, by the time we get to Carentan he should cool down" Link said hoping to bring some self-confidence into his friend.

"Hopefully your right" Mario picked his gun and slung it over his shoulder "Lets get to the trucks its almost noon"

Mario and Link walked up to one of the trucks and were about to board with a few other soldiers until Snake pulled up in the same jeep but this time got out with all his gear. "Change of plans were marching to Carentan"

Link was half way up the truck looking at Snake "You got to be shitting me"

_**Ten minutes outside of Carentan….**_

The night Smash company arrived outside of Carentan was a usual warm French summer night. They had tug foxholes facing Carentan just in case the Germans in the town decided to attack. Ike and Mario had yet to talk to each since their argument hours earlier. Roy and Link took their respective roles as the neutral friend who tries to work out arguments in a group. Link and Mario were in the same foxhole, Mario had stayed mostly quiet until it was late in the night.

"Do ever think about your family Link?"

"Everyday and night, I hope to see them again, why? Do you miss yours?"

"Yeah I never told you guys but my dad wasn't very happy when I told I enlisted"

"Why would your dad be angry?" Link asked

"He's been brainwashed by that prick Mussolini, he was trying to save money to move back to Italy but that changed when the war started, then when I told him I enlisted he called me a bastard and told me never to come back home" Mario said looking up into the night sky "He said even if I died he wouldn't care and I wouldn't have anything to come back to"

"Mario your dad wouldn't mean that, I guarantee not a day goes by without him regretting what he said" Link said trying to comfort his friend. "Get some sleep Mario ill take the watch for a while" Mario mumbled his thanks and leaned his head against the dirt wall of the foxhole.

Link began to think about his family. Raven was flying over the skies above him and his family was safe at home. He was the only one in true constant danger. Everyday he was in France could be his last. Link put his hand in his pocket and grabbed a set of pictures he brought with him. One was a family picture and the other was one of him and his two younger siblings. Link remembered the day he left, that he promised them he would return, their smiling faces in front of him gave him some hope for the future. Link put the picture back in his pocket and let the night drag on into the morning.

When morning came, the company moved into positions to attack the large town. Snake arranged the men similar to the formation used at Saint-Mere-Glise. This time however the Germans did not prematurely fire, Snake suspected they wouldn't, considering who these Germans were. Snake ordered two soldiers to advance up the road to scout the German positions. Just as the two soldiers crossed over the small ridge in front of them, a German machine gun opened fire killing one and pinning down the other soldier.

"Suppress those Germans! Mortors open fire on that house!" Snake started screaming orders and the troops followed them with quick precision. "1st squad move up and secure that building!"

1st squad was Link, Mario, Marth and Hector (with three additional soldiers). Without hesitating they charged down the hill into the town using the building as cover. Link was closet to edge of the wall, he turned the corner quickly spraying his Thomason then went back into position.

"Across this courtyard there's a bakery with a machine gun in it, Me and Mario well flank while Marth Hector suppress them" Link ordered, taking point down a small alley way. Him and Mario then found the right building and entered from the back door.

Inside they could over hear the German soldiers yelling, Link could only assume what they were saying. Link made some hand signals then him and Mario barged into the room and opened fire hitting the Germans in the back. They ran back outside into the courtyard and to another building for cover. Marth and Hector joined them moments later. Link looked back at the courtyard they left, to see the rest of the company moving in. A second later they went to a 3 story apartment building and started to clear each room. Some rooms had Germans, other had some supplies, and others were just empty. Link and Mario reached the top floor of the building, they found a German MG42 mounted to the window, Mario went to the window and looked outside. He saw a Germans running form building to building, most of them carrying supplies, probably ammo for each position.

Mario placed his M1 Grand on the ground and cocked the German gun. Link looked over at the sudden action to see what was going on. At that point Mario had already begun to open fire on the Germans below them. Shouts of terror and confusion filled the air as Germans scrambled for cover. Link broke the window next to Mario and began to spray with his Thomason. Moment's later artillery from the German lines started to rip into the town. Link grabbed Mario by the arm and tried to pry him away from the MG.

"We need to get out of here and rejoin the company!"

Mario threw the MG out of the window hoping to break it. He picked his M1 grand and joined Link in retreating out of the building. Link ran out side first followed by Mario, when suddenly Link was thrown into the air by a nearby artillery shell. Link felt a throbbing pain all over his body, he wasn't hit but the impact to the ground hurt like hell. His hearing was completely muffled and his ears were ringing. He started to compose himself, his sight soon returned to him. But what he saw next completely changed him.

There on the ground, blood pouring out of his chest was Mario.

"Mario!" Link ran over and knelt down next to his friend, he placed both hands on top of what seemed to be the wound.

"Li…Link am... am…I going...to...die?" Mario said struggling with every word

"No your not, your going to be fine Medic!" Link yelled in the direction of his comrades.

"My...My dad would be…happy to…know that…I died out here" Mario's breathing became more irregular and faster

A tear streamed down Link's eye "No he wouldn't, because your not going to die, you hear me your not going to die!" At that moment, it seemed that all life left Mario's eyes.

Link looked down in horror, Mario's breathing stopped, his arms went limb and then Mario's heart stopped beating. Link shook his head in disbelief, this couldn't be happening, it couldn't. Link looked up, they were at the very edge of the town, in front of him were the German Lines outside of Carentan, he could see German soldiers scrambling in retreat back to their lines.

_It was their fault._

_ The Germans were to blame._

_ No it was the Fallschirmjager, they will pay for this in their lives!_

Link quickly caught glance of the German MG Mario threw out the window, there was still an ammo belt attached to it. Link ran over to it, it seemed that it still worked.

Perfect.

Link unleashed a hell storm of bullets into the retreating German backs. They dropped one after another to his bullets. Some Germans turned around and returned fire but were immediately cut down.

_Die you Nazi Shits! Burn in Hell!_

Even when the MG ran out of ammo Link switched to his Thomson unleashing his last bullets onto the Germans. When the Thomson ran out of ammo Link slumped to the ground next to Mario. He didn't take notice to the soldiers who had watched his rage unleash upon the Germans. Link looked down at Mario, his eyes still open and lifeless, Link put his hand on Mario's face and close the eyes. Mario seemed at peace now.

* * *

_**5 minutes earlier…..**_

Roy and Ike ran down one of the streets to a nearby building. They quickly entered and cleared it of its German occupants and then moved onto the next. The next building they entered was next to a 3 story apartment building. Roy went into the basement of the building while Ike went upstairs. Ike heard some shuffling from up stairs and went barged into the room were it came from. He was going to fire but he saw it was Marth and Hector.

"When the hell did you guys get here?" Ike asked as he walked into the room

"Bout a minute ago I would guess" Hector responded

"Wheres Roy?" Marth asked at the absence of Ikes squad mate

"Down clearing the basement" as Ike said that artillery started to rain down on them. "Which is where we should go!"

The three men ran back down stairs to where the basement was, Roy was just coming back up when Ike dragged him back down. The basement kept them protected from the artillery. After about a minute they went back upstairs. When Ike looked out the window he saw and heard Link screaming at the top of lungs shooting wildly at the fleeing the Germans.

"What the hell is he doing" Ike mumbled as he walked towards the exit, he stopped when he heard Marth mumble something "What was that Marth?"

Marth's eyes were widened at the sight before him "on the ground next to Link, its Mario"

Ike shot his sight towards Link, there was a body next to him.

_No it cant be him….it cant be._

Link dropped his gun and then dropped to the ground next to body. Ike ran outside and stood next to Link. He saw the blood drenched uniform of a friend, the closed and lifeless eyes of a friend. Ike dropped to ground next to Link.

"He belongs to the angels now"

* * *

_**Wayne Pennsylvania 5 days later…**_

He felt terrible.

The last things he said to his son filled him with grief.

_ "Go then you little bastard! Go disgrace all of our family! Join those stupid democratic shits! Don't plan on coming back even if you die you have no right here!"_

How…How could he say that to his son. He went to the church everyday and prayed for him. But just recently he had been struck with a feeling of depression like something horrible had happened. He was broken from his thought by a knock at the door. He got up from his chair and answered. It was man in a light brown military uniform holding an envelope.

_No it cant be…._

"Mr. Romano" the soldier said handing him the envelope.

He knew what it was. It was the only reason he was here. He grabbed the envelope and told the soldier to leave at once.

He sat back down and stared at the envelope, it was true his son was dead. He picked up the phone and called the entire family. He wasn't going to let his son's body rot in Europe.

He was coming home.

**Wow I actually had a tough time writing this one. I hope I was able to get some good emotion description and yada yada yada. I hope I didn't make any one tear up too but this war and they're going to be casualties and sorrow. Just remember this thing aint over yet not by a long shot. So hope you guys enjoyed please Read and Review. **


	6. Blue Eyed Beast

**I'm back again. But I bring some distasteful news, I'm having some personal issues with my family and updates may slow down. Im not going to get into it but lets just say the person im having a problem with owns the only good computer. Enough of that lets get onto this next great chapter of Smash Company!**

**R.I.P Mario Romano**

_3 Days later..._

Carentan was now under Allied control. The taking of the town connected Omaha and Utah beaches. The plan so far had been going without a hitch. But it wasn't without lose. In a large building in the town, the dead soldiers were gathered, cleaned and being prepared for burial. Soldiers walked up and down the isles of their dead comrades giving their last respects. Link was one of them, standing above his best friend Mario. His eyes were closed, the blood had been washed away, the wound sealed. He was given a fresh uniform, he looked at peace but Link was far from that. Link hadnt slept for even a second, he hadn't talked to anyone and when he did it was only a quick response. Every time Ike and Marth tried to talk to him, he would find an excuse to leave. While Link looked at his friend an officer came up next to him with a clipboard.

"Serial number 289067, Mario Romano ok take this one to the truck"

Link looked quickly at the officer "The truck? Isn't he being buried here?"

The officer shook his head "No he is being brought back to the states, his father is demanding the body be brought back"

Link watched as two other soldiers came and picked up the cot Mario was laying on. The two soldiers walked out of the room, Link stood there for a few moments and then left. When he exited the building Ike was waiting.

"Link we've got orders to move out" he said walking up next to Link

"Where are we moving out to?"

"Just outside of Carentan, there's a piece of high ground we need to secure, this will help prevent any counter attacks" Ike explained as they walked down the streets of the French town

"When do we move out?" he asked

"20 minutes, so grab your things and get ready"

Link at that point left to grab his things, he wanted the Germans to attack he was going to kill every last one he saw. It was their fault they were here and it was their fault that his friend now laid dead on a truck.

Ike watched Link leave down a side street, he gave long sigh. Link hadn't been the same. He kept to himself, didn't talk to anyone but himself and Marth and he's always go without sleep every night. Ike continued his route to meet with Snake who was preparing a defense strategy for the upcoming days. Ike looked over the table infront of him, arrows going back and forth on a map, aerial photos and a lot of other things he didn't understand.

Snake looked up at Ike and saluted quickly, "Ike how is your squad holding up" Ike had became a squad commander after his actions in Carentan. Also the old squad commander had died so he needed to be replaced.

"Well, everyone is fine except I'm Worried about Link sir"

Snake didn't look up from his table "And why are you worried about him Ike"

Ike cleared his throat "He hasn't been sleeping sir and I think he will be reckless in battle"

Snake straighten his back and gave Ike a questioning look "what do you mean he'll be reckless"

"Sir when Private Mario was killed, Link went bezerk he shot everything that moved without thinking, I believe in our next combat mission sir he may go over the edge again and do something that can't be taken back" Ike said explaining his concern for his friend.

"Ike were all soldiers here, were meant to kill that's our job"

"Sir I'm just saying the next time he could..."

"I don't want hear anymore on this subject, is there anything else you need to tell me" Snake said interrupting Ike.

"No sir"

"Then get your squad ready were leaving in a few minutes"

"Yes Sir"

Ike walked down the street to the center of town, he saw Roy, Hector and Marth with a few other soldiers resting on a French WWI memorial. Roy was laying down one arm over his face helping block the sun from his eyes. Marth was reading a book and Hector was smoking. Ike walked up to them Marth and Hector saluted but Roy hadn't. Ike tapped Roy with his foot getting his attention and a half assed salute.

"Get your things and gear up were leaving in 5 minutes" They responded with 'yes sirs' and mumbles.

"Marth can I talk to you for a minute" Ike said waving his friend over

"What's up Ike?"

"Were probably going to be expierncing combat in the next few days of not sometime tomorrow, do me a favor and watch out for Link" Ike explained in a hushed tone

"What? Do you think he'll go bezerk again?" Marth questioned

"He doesn't seem all up there if you know what I mean right now, just keep an eye on him" Ike said concerned for his friends

Marth nodded at his friend "Yah no problem"

The soldiers in the 101st Airborne then moved out of town to a nearby hill where they were going to set up defensive positions. But when they got there they found out very fast the Germans had beaten them to the top. Snake scrambled around between squads getting them back in order and getting positions setup parallel to the Germans. That night Link and Marth were sitting in their foxhole; they heard the Germans sing and talk. Link had a dark look on his face as he stared toward the German lines.

"They won't be singing tomorrow when I get my hands on them" Link said in a dark tone

"Nope they probably wont"

"I'm going to kill them all"

"Link, I know your still upset over Mario, we all are but you gotta keep your head clear and focused, if vengeance is all your going to think about your going to do something stupid that'll probably get you killed" Marth said trying to bring sense to his troubled friend

"Oh don't worry about me Marth, I'll be focused" Link responded darkly

"Link, he was my friend to and I mourn for him every day but do you think Mario would want you to carry out unneeded violence in his name." Marth said watching Link's head drop slowly.

"You get the first watch" Link mumbled as he tried to get some sleep.

Marth nodded, there was at least one good thing that happened and that was Link sleeping.

_7am…_

Link shot up from his position in his fox hole, scaring Marth awake.

"What the hell Link!" Link shushed Marth instantly, his eyes were fixed on the German lines.

"Do you hear that?" Link asked as he reached down for his gun

"Hear what?" Marth then heard what sounded like a engine turning over. Then something like a clicking noise. At this point Snake was getting everyone awake and ready for whatever this was.

Across the way, the high bushes which blocked the German lines from sight were crushed under the tank treads of a German Panzer Mark IV. Behind the tank German infantry came storming out taking positions to fire on the Americans. A few moments' later 2 more German armored vehicles came out, one was a Marder tank destroyer and the other was a STUG. The Germans unleashed mercerlise fire on the American position, firing with their 75mm main guns and with MG42's.

Ike was running up and down the lines, organizing everyone to fire at one target to another. He was also looking for Roy and Hector who had the only Bazooka in the company. Ike jumped from foxhole to foxhole looking for them until he accidently tripped and fell into a foxhole.

"Hey moron! If you haven't noticed were in a battle!" Roy screamed as he fired his M1 Grand

"Oh shut up! You and Hector need to take out that Panzer now!" Ike ordered getting up and shooting his Thompson.

Hector grabbed the bazooka and ran out into open ground with Roy right behind him carrying the ammo. The rest of the company provided covering fire keeping the Germans from attack Roy and Hector. Hector lugged the bazooka over his shoulder and took aim while Roy loaded the missile. The Panzer IV started advancing on them, it was about 30 yards away when the tank started rolling on top of a mound, and this revealed the bottom of the tank.

Roy slapped Hectors helmet indicating that he was ready to fire. Hector put the tank in his cross hair and fired. The missile shot out of the bazooka and within seconds connected with the German tank causing a large explosion and setting it on fire. Roy and Hector retreated back to their foxhole for safety. The Germans undaunted by their lose continued their attack. The STUG used its main cannon to rip into the allied lines, soldiers were being blown out of their foxholes.

"That Stug is killing us!" Marth yelled as he dropped into cover

"I know! But we used our only missile on the Panzer!" Ike yelled back

Marth got back up and fired a few shots before going back into cover. "So then what's the plan?!"

"Not dying!"

Marth and Ike continued to fire on the Germans, for a few moments it seemed like their position was going to be overwhelmed. The German armored units were unstoppable and the German infantry just kept coming. It all seemed lose until the German STUG blew up in a huge explosion of fire. Marth and Ike looked at each other in confusion, they both then looked to the fair left coming up from Allied lines were 5 M4 Shermans with infantry reinforcements. The Shermans wasted no time and started ripping into the Germans from the side using their 50. Cals and 75mm cannons.

"Haha! Thank you 7th armored division!" Ike yelled in celebration

"Don't stop now men! Let them have! Pour it on!" Snake yelled firing his Thompson. Second later the entire line was firing on the now fleeing Germans. What seemed like a hopeless situation was now a total victory. The men started to celebrate cheering at their success. Ike patted Marth's back, and Marth gave a small smile in response. But it soon disappeared.

"Oh shit" Marth mumbled

Ike was confused, they had just won what was Marth 'oh shitting' about. Then Ike saw it. Link was running up the fair right hill and into the German lines.

"Come on we gotta stop him" Ike said exiting the foxhole and running after Link with Marth right behind him.

Roy and Hector both saw what was happening and chased after their squad commander confused to why he was advancing on the Germans. Roy caught up to Ike as they entered a heavily wooded area.

"Ike what the hell are you doing! Why are we attacking if we just won!" Roy yelled at his commander for an answer

"Were not attacking were chasing!" Ike yelled back

"What are we chasing?" Hector asked confused at the answer that was given.

Ike didn't respond but kept moving forward, he saw in the distance what looked like an abandoned farm, and he saw Link run inside. Ike ran faster to stop Link from doing something stupid. Ike ran inside the barn, it was old and abandoned. Ike looked around the room and then heard something upstairs, He went up with his squad behind him. There was a door at the end of the hallway, they heard muffled yells. Marth wasted no time and kicked in the door. The room was empty except for Link pointing his gun at a German soldier who had his arms up in surrender.

Marth slowly approached link "Link what are you doing?"

Link didn't respond but instead spoke to the German

"Sind Sie ein Fallschirmjäger?"

The German soldier looked at Link confused and then nodded. "Ja Ja im Fallschirmjäger"

Link tightened the grip on his gun. "Eien Fallschirmjäger getötet mein bester Freund"

German soldier's eyes widened in terror as Link pulled his gun up into a firing position. He started screaming at the soldiers behind the American hoping they would help.

It all seemed in slow motion to Ike, Link shot all his rounds into the German. The soldier fell down on the ground but Link wasn't done. He started beating the Germans skull in with the butt of the gun. The blood splattered everywhere, on the floor, on the gun and on Link's face. Roy and Marth grabbed Link and dragged him back. Ike was still in disbelief. His friend just killed a POW, and if anyone found out. Link would be in a lot of trouble.

"This never happened" Ike said plainly

Marth looked up at him in shock "What do mean! He just.."

"No one talks about this, no one is that under stood" Ike said interrupting Marth.

Everyone nodded they were all in agreement never to talk about this in front of anyone…..or in Roy's case in front of an officer.

_2 hours later…._

"Killed in cold blood, I'm not lying to you, he wasn't a human he was a monster. His eyes were probably the most furious thing ive ever seen; if there is one thing I can say he's nothing but a _Blue Eyed Beast_" The soldiers nodded to each other agreeing that Link was nothing but a beast.


	7. A Little Rest

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the delayed update just had some things I needed to clear up. But that's all behind me now so I wanted to get a good chapter in for you guys. I just want to bring everyone up to date on things in the story, Snake is the Company commander and Ike is the squad leader, everyone else is privates. That's just to clear up any confusion with the command structure. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

_**London 1944…**_

The soldiers of Smash Company left Normandy a few weeks after their actions at Carentan. The trip back across the channel was fast but also had sense of depression. The company had lost many soldiers, and it was evident on the faces of the men. When the ship docked at port the soldiers reported to their assigned bases and after a few hours were given leave in the city. Many of the soldiers went to the local bar, Link however went out of the city to the nearby cliffs by the coast. He was walking there until a British civilian offered him a ride which Link accepted. When they got to the cliffs Link gave the man his thanks and walked to the edge. Link sat with his legs hanging off edge. The sun was going down slowly, Link watched out over the horizon the silhouette of the ships going back and forth to the beaches. Link stayed at his spot until it got dark, that's when a British patrol man spotted him.

The man shinned his flashlight on Link getting no response from the soldier. "Hey, you can't be here this is a restricted area" The soldier said calmly.

Link glared at the man for second but did not move, he just turned his head back towards France "Restricted to spies and civilians not to soldiers" Link didn't want to be bothered, especially by a Brit

The British soldier looked over Link for a second and then sat down next to him. "There something troubling you lad, I can see it in your eyes"

Link was a little surprised by the sudden hospitality but still felt annoyed by the soldier's presence. "Listen I just want to be alone"

The British soldier let out a small chuckle "I knew it, listen lad I know what you're going through"

Link glared at the man furiously "You don't know anything about me so stop thinking you do" Link stood up and grabbed his hat from the ground and was about to storm off.

"You've lost someone, not just someone but a good friend" Link stopped dead in his tracks and turned slightly towards the soldier

"How did you?" he was about to ask but the soldier interrupted

"How did I know, because I acted the same way you did, sit its best not to keep things bottled up" the soldier said with a caring smile

Link walked back over and sat down next to the British soldier. "I lost my best friend at El Almein, we were assaulting a Jerry position when he was shot in the head."

"After he died all I wanted was to kill as Jerry's as possible, but I soon found out that trying to extract some empty vengeance for my buddy I alienated all my other friends and allies, some wouldn't even look me in the eye, I tell you this because I can see the same fury in your eyes" The British soldier said to Link putting his hand on his shoulder "So what's your story?"

"At Carentan, we were taking the city me and my friend Mario had just cleared a building and were exiting to enter another when a motor shell hit between us. I came out of it with some scratches but he…his stomach was nearly ripped open in shrapnel. He died in my arms, immediately after it I killed everything that was moving and I still intend to" The British soldier shook his head slowly at the Youngman's stubbornness.

"Just remember what I told ya lad, now come on I'll give you ride back to town" The British soldier said motion towards his jeep.

"I'd like that" Link said as he picked up his belongings.

The soldier dropped Link of in London, Link wandered the streets until he entered a bar filled with men from the 101st. Link wandered to the back were the men from Smash Company were enjoying themselves. Link found himself a table in the corner, he noticed a few of the soldiers gave him some strange looks. Link ignored them all and silently took his sit.

Link was startled slightly when he slapped unexpectently on the back. "Look who decided show up where've you been hiding man" Ike said taking a seat next to his friend

"Was out by the cliffs, enjoying the calmness of night but I decided to come here and get a drink." Link said with a slight smile, the first smile Ike had seen in weeks.

"Now that is not problem, Hey! Get one beer for Link!" Ike shouted to Marth who was now picking up three beers.

Marth pulled a chair and sat, they all looked at each other for a moment before Marth pulled out a picture. The picture was of them when they were younger and it had the now deceased Mario in it. "Let's finish this for him" Marth said raising his glass

"For Mario, greatest friend someone could ever have" Ike said as they each clanged their glasses against one another's.

They then preceded the chug the heavy drink down like it was nothing, well except for Link who stopped half way through to start coughing. Marth and Ike started laughing at their friend's expense.

"Ha well Link you were never big on drinking anyway" Marth said slapping Links back "Now come one who wants to face me in a game of darts"

Ike slammed his glass on the table and stood up "I accept your challenge, Link you in?"

Link shook his head "No was never good at darts, besides none of the guys over there seemed overly thrilled with me being here" Link said motioning to a group of soldiers who kept giving Link some unwelcomed looks. "What's going on with everyone lately every place I go soldiers give me these weird looks"

Marth scratched the back of his head and responded "It seems Roy has a big mouth"

Link's eyes turned into something like a feral beast's "So he's been telling everyone about that day huh?"

"I told him stop, or id take action against him but at that point he'd told to many people and it's still spreading" Ike said slightly ashamed he couldn't keep such a secret, secret

"Then what do people call me"

Marth slightly startled by the question and wary to answer "What do you mean?"

Link let out an angered sigh "Knowing Roy he's made some cunning nickname for me so what is it"

"They call you the Blue Eyed Beast" Ike said crossing his arms

Link formed a small devilish smile "Huh ok then, if you don't mind guys I want to be alone" Link said lighting a cigarette, Marth and Ike both nodded and went to play their game.

Across the table where Link sat was another group of young soldiers, they were the replacements fresh out of boot camp. They had become good friends through their time at boot camp and decided to stick together at the bar so not to intrude on the veterans of the company.

"Im just sayin when I get a German in my sight, he might as well be dead" one of the soldiers said boastfully

"Ok Pit whatever you say, just remember I had better marks then you in shooting" another soldier said taking a drink of his beer.

"The only reason you scored better Luigi is because I didn't get any sleep the day before" The soldier Pit said slightly annoyed

"Luigi and Pit you both know I'm better anyway and I'm you're superior so I take all credit" both Luigi and Pit glared at their 'superior'

"Shut up Falcon" both Pit and Luigi said in unison

"That was rude, but anyways it seems there's a good group of guys here" Falcon said looking around

Just as Falcon said that, Roy walked over to the table. "Hey new guys, how's everything so far"

The three soldiers were slightly intimidated so they just nodded their heads in response.

"Good to hear, you guys wanta hear a story? Since your new you've probably hadn't heard" Roy pulled up a chair "Its about Private Link, he's the guy sitting alone at that table" Roy said motion with his head towards Link who was smoking a cigarette

"What did he do?" Pit asked

"So a few days after we dropped into Normandy were attacking this town, Carentan during the battle his friend Mario was killed, he goes berserk and picks up a German machine gun and starts laying waste to the retreating Germans" Roy stopped and knew he had the new guys hooked but decided to play with them a little. "After that Link never talked to anyone except a sentence or two, but sometimes he'll tell his side of the story so maybe you should go and ask him"

"That guy just looks creepy, Pit your always good with people you talk to him" Falcon said looking over at Link

Roy made an evil grin "Yah Pit get up there and talk to him"

"Ok I guess no harm will come to it" Pit said getting up and walking over towards Link

Roy got up and joined Ike and Marth "Watch this guys it's going to be good"

They both looked at Roy in confusion, Roy just pointed towards Link. They both saw what was happening. "Roy you idiot" Ike said shoving his drink into Roy's chest quickly walking over to the table where Link was.

Link looked up and saw someone he didn't recognize sit down. "Hey saw you here alone so I thought I'd try giving you some company"

"Who said I wanted" Link said darkly blowing smoke out of his mouth

"Oh well I just assumed..."

"Don't assume anything about me" Link said his voice growing more irritated

Pit got a little scared but he still wanted to try and talk to the man in front of him "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I just kind of wanted to get to know everyone here since well be fighting together" Pit said scratching the back of his head

Link formed a devilish smile "You want to know more about eh" Pit nodded "Ok try this on for size, once upon time I chased a German through the woods, in that woods was a little abandoned house." Link slowly got up from his chair, his hands still on the table hovering over the young soldier "He ran up stairs, and his to his best ability, but I found him and you want know what I did to him?" Links voice had grown louder and now the whole room was quiet and staring at him.

Pit shook his head, his body was paralyzed by the gaze that was cast on him by Link. Pit could only describe the sapphire blue eyes like a feral beast ready to strike. "N..n..no"

"I shot him, 5 times in fact oh but I wasn't done there, I took my gun and smashed his skull in, sent his brain all over the room so bud do you still want to get to know me?" Link would have continued but he felt someone put their hand on him.

"Link that's enough, leave the kid alone and lets get some air" Ike said trying to pull his friend away from the table.

Link picked up his hat from the table and left the room with Ike right behind him. The room went back to normal except for Pit who remained seated at the table. Marth noticed this and went to sit down with the kid.

"Don't worry about Link, he's just going through something right now, in time he'll grow on you" Marth said to the young soldier at the table

"What makes you say that? From what I can tell is that no one here likes him" Pit said looking up at the new person in front of him

"Trust me he's my friend, and so was Mario, but you just have to give him time come on don't let that ruin your night, you any good at darts?"

"So do you enjoy making people's lives miserable?" Ike said frustrated as him and Link exited the building

Link didn't respond, he just lit another cigarette.

"Link, Mario was my friend too but its time to move on" Ike said trying to get some sense back into his friend

Link let smoke come out of his mouth and then turned to Ike "He looks just like him"

"Who does Pit?" Ike asked slightly confused "If he does why did you just treat him like shit?"

"I don't want new friends Ike" Ike looked at Link trying to figure out the meaning of what Link just said.

"I don't want to lose another friend, that's why I don't want to make any new ones, but Pit was it? Looks almost like Mario kinda reminds me of him too. I don't want to fell the sorrow I did when I lost Mario that's why did what I did"

"So what your just going to treat him like crap the rest of the war?"

"No" Link put out his cigarette and put on his hat "I'm going to make sure he doesn't die"

**How did you guys like it? Please leave a review and tell me if I did anything wrong or what I should have done. The company expands even more and do I sense another character getting killed off? Maybe maybe not this is war and war is hell so you'll have to wait and see XD. Goodbye friends! Until next time!**


	8. Market Garden D1

**Back again with another chapter! Last chapter I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews, but I still want to write the story all the way through. But it would really encourage me more to write if I got some more reviews, it's just I have school and a job to juggle and then in my free time I try to write. I'm just sayin it would make me more devoted to writing if I got some reviews. But any way back to Smash Company.**

_**August 20 1944…**_

The men of Smash Company where now confined to base after some rumors of a new operation was in planning. All the men were guessing where and when, many had said the new attack would take place somewhere on the German border. Patton had already pushed the Germans back into their own land and was only about 90 miles from the border and he was still moving. Others said the next big push would take place in the north near the Low Countries. The camp was the same as the men had left from the Overlord operation. Basically one big tent city. Roy, Hector and Ike were playing cards, while Marth was reading a newspaper. Snake was walking around making sure everything was in order. Falcon and Luigi were cleaning their guns and Pit was laying on the grass looking up into the sky.

"You would there would be something to do here but apparently that aint the case" Luigi said looking down the sight of his rifle

"From what ive heard were going to have our hands full in the next few days, the big guys gotta a huge plan in the working" Falcon said putting down his weapon

"That's what everyone is saying, but you never know its only rumors" Luigi said doubting the recent rumors

"Nope I think their true, I over heard some guys that run the supply efforts, they said their stopping supplies to Patton and that Monty is getting all of it for some big operation" Falcon said in a low whisper

Pit lifted himself off the grass as he heard Falcon finish his sentence "Why would they do that, he's the closest to Germany he could probably break the Siegfried Line in less than day" Pit said as he sat next to his friends

"High Command works in weird ways, there's probably some political reason behind it too" Falcon said in response to Pit

"Well hopefully we'll have our chance to jump, I didn't go to training just to sit and watch the paint dry and the grass grow" Luigi said as his ripped up some grass

"Hey Pit I've been meaning to ask you, what's that thing around your neck?" Falcon asked pointing at a chain visible around Pits neck

Pit pulled on the chain and revealed at the other end a small red jewel, around it was decorative silver "This is my families most prized possession, when my father was in France in the first war a French woman gave it to him and he gave it to me we never had a lot so this is one of the few things we have, it got my father through the war and now I hope it will do the same for me" Pit said as he took it off his neck so he could let his friends examine it. Falcon and Luigi were at awe by the piece neither of them had ever held such a precious thing before either.

A soldier who walked by saw it as well and he knew a thing or two about jewels. "Excuse I couldn't help but notice what you have, if you would let me I would like to examine it"

Pit was hesitant at first but, since they were all soldiers he thought it would be fine. "Yah sure that's alright" Pit got up and handed the jewel to the man.

The soldier examined it for a minute and then looked at Pit. "This is one of the best jewels I've ever seen"

"Oh thank you…" Pit was saying when he got shoved to the ground by the soldier who took off running. Falcon and Luigi wasted no time in getting after him. Pit was off the ground in a second joining his friends in the chase.

"Hey get back here!" Pit yelled as the soldier started to get farther away. They were in the middle of the camp chasing the man, all the other soldiers just glance as they ran by not knowing of the situation. The soldier who stole the jewel ran in between the tents in an attempt to lose the men chasing him. Unfortunately it worked.

Pit looked around and fell to the ground on his hands and knees, punching the ground in anger. Luigi and Falcon helped him back up and now started to ask the others for help. They soon found their way to Ike and the other soldiers with him.

"I know him, his name is Albert he swindled me out of some French gold coins, said he would get back to me with a price he never did" Roy said putting out his cigarette

"He's a bastard and a coward" Hector said towards Ike

"He has to still be in the camp, no one is allowed to leave and highly doubt there's a lot of priceless French jewels around here" Marth said throwing his book into his tent

Ike looked around and then stood up "Well then let's go find him"

Albert jumped through another tent and looked behind him, he had finally lost the guys chasing him. He looked down at his new steal, he would become rich off this one jewel. He ran his fingers over it and snickered at his success as he began walking towards his tent. He bumped into someone on his way and was not happy.

"Hey watch it! Cant you see me walking here you bum!" Albert said quickly pocketing the jewel

The man he bumped into formed an almost devilish smile "Oh yes I saw you, and I saw what you did to today and frankly I don't approve" The soldier started moving closer to Albert

Albert grew scared and started to back off but couldn't get away when the man gripped his neck and lifted him off the ground. Albert look down at the soldier and saw blue sapphire eyes, his own eyes widened in realization of who this was.

Link saw the mans eyes and chuckled at the sudden fear that enveloped the man "Oh so you must have heard those stories too, well let me ensure you….there all true"

"Plea..please let…go…I…I ..cant breath" Albert attempted to say, but the lack of air made it hard.

"Not breathing eh? Well it sounds like you're talking to a man who cares" Link said tightening his grip

Albert chest felt like fire as the air the inside him soon drained. He couldn't replenish his air as Link's grip was not faltering. Albert felt the world spin around him, black clur entered his vision until he heard a muffled yell.

"Link stop!" Ike came running up to Link and grabbed his arm, Link let Albert drop to the ground. Link ignored Ike who was trying to tell him something but instead reached into Alberts pocket, and pulled out Pit's necklace. Link looked around and saw Pit at the back of a group of soldiers. Link pushed through the small crowd and stood in front of Pit.

Pit had not forgotten his earlier encounter with Link and got very nervous when the veteran soldier stood in front of him. Link grabbed Pit's hand and placed his necklace on it.

"Take better care of that" With that Link left

Pit stared at him for a moment and then felt someone next to him. "Like I said he's not all that bad, besides that's the most he's said to anyone other than me or Ike" Marth said with a small smile

"Yah or maybe that was just a onetime thing"

_**September 17**__**th**__** 1944…**_

"Alright make sure everything is secure, you don't want to be caught behind enemy lines without a gun" Ike yelled as he walked up and down the air strip.

The operation everyone rumored about had finally come, Operation Market Garden a huge drop into occupied Holland. With the 30th Corp would be hot on the heels of the captured cities and bridges, Monty boosted it would end the war by Christmas.

"Im telling you right now, if one thing goes wrong one thing this whole operation is screwed" Roy said as they waited for orders to board

Hector rolled his eyes and glared at Roy "The only thing that could possibly go wrong is if the Germans reinforced the area, from what Snake tells me the area is defended by old men and Hitler youth"

"Hear me out Hector, if Jerry decides to place a few anti tank guns on those bridges then 30th Corp aint going nowhere, what's worse is jerry aint just going to let us take those bridges odds are their going to blow'em up" Roy argued

"How bout the both of you shut up and just do as where ordered to" Marth said slightly annoyed the bickering

Ike walked over to them and started re going over the plan, Falcon, Luigi and Pit were still strapping on their guns, extra ammo, grenades and water. Luigi and Falcon were nearly done but Pit was still having some trouble, he wasn't paying attention when someone stood in front of him. Pit looked up and saw Link, he started tighten belts around Pits chest and waist.

"Make sure when you drop to get that parachute off, it's noting but useless weight" Link said patting Pits shoulder before walking away

"Hey wait! I never thanked you for getting my necklace back" Pit yelled

Link didn't turn but just waved his hand in the air. "Just be happy you get a response" a voice said next to him. Pit recognized it as Ike and saluted immediately.

Ike chuckled "Calm down Pit and don't salute when were on the battlefield, that gives the Germans an idea who's in charge"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think of that"

"Don't be sorry and don't be discouraged by Link either, he may not say a lot but he's got the biggest heart. Before you came he didn't talk to anyone but me and Marth" Ike said looking down the air strip at Link

Pit was a little confused by why Link may be giving him more attention than others "Why do you think that is sir?"

Ike let out a sigh "That night at the bar after he pulled his little fear act, he said you reminded him a lot about Mario" Ike looked at Pit who was looking towards the ground "Now come on get to your designated plan this Market Garden thing is about to begin"

Pit nodded and ran off to the C-47 he was assigned to. The soldiers were loading up into the planes, some went into gliders and some went with jeeps into gliders. The operation began just like Normandy, a long fly time over the target. Something the veterans noted was that there was no flak in the sky when they reached the area. This was something many were thankful for. As before they all dropped with extreme precision and slowly drifted back towards the surface. The landing was also different from Normandy many of the companies were able to find each other and form effective fighting units faster. Smash Company within the hour had already linked up and was now heading for their first objective the Bridge at Son.


	9. Market Garden D2

**Hey guys! Sorry bout the long update, was in NY for thanksgiving. I've been busy too, my other story Hero of the Gods, Dog of the Military is being handed off to another author who will continue it. I've lost interest in it but I don't want to abandon the people who like so I've given it to someone else. So as always please review and please keep it positive :D.**

The operation so far had not hitched up and Smash Company was now moving down the highway towards Son. The bridge there was vital for 30th Corps advance and it needed to be captured. Ike was in front with Snake, they were both discussing attack options while the rest of the company trailed behind them.

"Intelligence says the bridge should only be guarded by a few Germans, if we can move fast we can take the bridge with little causalities" Snake said lighting a cigarette

"What if the town isn't guarded by just a few Germans? I think we should have a backup plan if that happens" Ike suggested to his commander

Snake looked blankly down the road for a minute and then turned to Ike "Let's hope it doesn't come to that, this company isn't equipped for a full scale battle"

"So if the town is guarded then we should try to hold the defenders down on the front while sending one or two squads to flank them" Ike said looking at a map Snake pulled out

"It's a good plan, if it comes to that you will lead it, pick two squads and go" Snake ordered to Ike

Ike saluted and turned back towards the company, he mingled through and picked his two squads, one of them was Link, Marth, Hector and Roy, the second was Pit, Luigi, and Falcon. Ike walked up next to Marth and started to talk to him about the plan, with Hector and Roy listening. Link walked up to Snake in the front of the column, for no particular reason. Pit was in the rear with his two friends staring blankly into the forest.

The town of Son came into the sight along with the bridge which was still intact. Snake ordered the company to spread out. He ordered Link forward to recon the bridge. Link ran to a disabled car on the side of the road and used it for cover. He looked over the top of it and saw the town completely empty. He then got from cover and slowly approached the bridge. He was only 30 yards away when an explosion engulfed the bridge breaking it into thousands of pieces. Link was thrown into the air and hit the ground hard, a second later a German MG position opened fire onto the company.

"Take cover! Put suppressing fire on that MG!" Snake yelled to the company

Ike saw that Link was still moving but could also see he wasn't in a good place either. "Roy and Hector! Cover me and Marth! Marth were getting Link!" Ike ordered to his troops

Roy and Hector fired on the tall house across the river where the Germans were, The Germans in response took cover. That's when Ike and Marth both ran for Link. Marth immediately picked Link up by the arm while Ike providing covering fire. Link cursed through his teeth as he was picked up, Marth took notice of Link's bleeding leg. Marth got back to a safer position where he put Link up against tree trunk.

"Your going to be alright Link just…"

"Shut up Marth I'm not going die, it's just a flesh wound now get back out there I can handle myself" Link stubbornly said putting pressure on his wound.

Marth called for a medic, then ran back towards the battle, he found Ike behind the car. Ike looked at Snake and gave Ike a quick nod which meant plan B.

"Ok find Pit, Luigi and Falcon and meet me down by the river bank!" Ike ordered as he ran off to find Roy and Hector

Marth was left slightly confused but followed his orders, He ran through the lines trying to find the rookies, Marth heard every bullet wiz by his head just barely missing him. Marth hit the ground behind Pit.

Pit was firing his M1 when Marth pulled on his shoulder "Get down to the river bank and meet up with Ike that goes for you guys too!" Marth yelled as another explosion went off, Maarth then lead the soldiers down the to the river bank where Ike, Roy and Hector were taking cover behind a large boulder.

"Alright everyone listen, were going to cross the river and then from there well flank the German positions while the rest of the company keeps them pinned down. We're going to hit them hard and fast is that under stood?" The men around Ike nodded their heads "Ok then lets go!"

Ike ran out from cover and into the cold river, he held his Thompson above his head wadding through the water as fast as he could. The rest of the soldiers were right behind him, mimicking his actions. When Ike got to the other side he ran up the river bed and placed himself at the nearest wall. Roy and Hector joined him, while Marth Luigi, Pit and Falcon broke down a door to the house where a German MG was. Ike looked back at Roy and singled him to move up, Roy ran through the backyards of the Dutch houses. Roy dropped to the ground when a loud noise rocked the nearby houses. Roy looked around the area, the noise was close and it had to be an artillery piece of some kind. Roy walked into a nearby house and saw through the window a German Flak 88mm. Roy ran back outside and singled to Ike that the house was clear.

"Ike on the other side of this house is a German Flak Gun, it's manned by 10 men" Roy said informing Ike of the situation

Ike looked around the corner of the house and he too saw the German soldiers at work manning their Flak gun. Ike looked back at Roy and pointed to the grenade on his belt. Roy got the message and got his grenade ready; Ike then singled Hector to take a position in the house from above. Ike got his sight on a German soldier and then gave Roy the order. Without waiting Roy through the grenade and it landed right at the feet of the Germans who didn't seem to notice until it exploded. When it did Ike and Hector both fired their sub machine guns, putting bullets into the Germans not giving them any time to react. Ike ran to the gun and put a grenade into the barrel, when it exploded the gun became un useable.

"Haha another German position falls to our great commander!" Roy said slapping Ike on the back

"Just another day in the office I guess" Ike responded

"Well then let's get back to the company, let the engineers take care of the bridge we did our job" Roy said as him and Ike started walking back towards the river

"For now but our job isn't over yet"

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Ike said to his friend

"My leg feels like it's on fire but I'll live" Link said in response

A cheerful smiled formed on Ike's face "You were always stubborn about injuries, you know with this wound you could head back to England and…"

"Why would I do that" Link said interrupting Ike

"It's only an option Link, you don't have to stay here, you've done enough but if you want to stay I can't stop you" Ike said putting his hands up in defense

"So where are we going next?"

"From here were going to the town of Best, the Eindhoven Bridge hasn't been secured yet, so Best is the backup, were leaving tomorrow and were walking so let me know if you need anything ok?"

"I'll be fine, you can't sideline me that easily"

**Not going to lie I didn't really like this chapter but I promise the next one will be better because certain….things are going to occur and I think ill just leave you guys off with that.**


	10. Market Garden D3

**Hey guys back again with another chapter, sorry for the long update but I started another story called Legacy, its an LoZ story so check that out. But I felt bad for not updating this story first so here I am now. Now prepare yourself this chapter has a sad part that you guys may just cry XD. Thanks to the people who reviewed! And please keep doing it!**

It was early that next morning when Smash Company moved out. They moved down the road towards the next objective the bridge at Best. Again intelligence said they were no one there and no resistance should be meeting, but the men of the company knew better then trust some pencil pushers. Snake was ahead of the company in a Jeep when his radio man got a message relying it to Snake. Snake looked annoyed when he stopped the Jeep and got up from it.

"Listen up!, the bridge at Best is gone were being rerouted to Nuenen!" Snake yelled from atop his jeep. The soldiers of the company had just started marching and now they were told to a 180 basically. The thought of walking all the way back made them irritated.

"One more thing were going to meet up with the Irish Guards of 30th Corps and they have trucks" Snake said getting a much more positive response from the soldiers

Pit himself got excited; walking all day in full combat gear was tiring "You hear that guys no more walking thank god!"

"Ugh my legs are killing me, those trucks are going to heaven when I get to them" Luigi said taking a swig of water

"Remember we still have to meet up with the Guards so that means more walking" Marth said walking by the rookies

Pit remembered that he had to ask Marth a question when he walked by "Hey Marth! Is Link alright"

"See for yourself!" Marth yelled still walking away

Pit turned around and looked through the moving bodies of the company, he found one limping one in the group and could only guess who it was. Pit walked through the men until he got next to Link, who looked like he was in pain but still marched anyway.

"Hey are you alright?" Pit asked

"Ill be fine, what do you want" Link asked taking another painful step

Pit scratched the back of his neck "I was just seeing if you needed any help"

"I don't need help" Link stopped and took a deep breath and then continued walking "How bout you go back to the front of the column"

Pit nodded getting Link's message of 'get away from me'. Pit jogged back up to the front. Link sighed thinking he was finally alone.

"Hey bud how's your leg feeling?" Ike asked putting his arm around Link's neck

"It's fine for the last time Ike I don't need help" Link said getting annoyed at all the attention his leg was getting him

"Just wanna make sure my friend is safe, you heard were meeting up with 30th Corps right?"

"Yah I heard I think everyone did, whats your point?" Link asked

Ike stopped Link and looked him in the eyes seriously "If that leg of yours doesn't improve, I'm putting you on med truck and you're going back to behind the lines to get it healed properly, is that understood"

Link shoved past Ike "Yes sir, now leave me alone"

Ike shook his head at his friend's stubbornness, this war was starting to change him, and it was changing all of them. Ike put the thought aside and rejoined the march. They only marched for a few hours until they meet up with 30th corps. Like Snake said there were trucks, the soldiers eagerly loaded onto to them. The break was needed for the men as they drove through the country side of Holland. Many of the soldiers got to enjoy the view while it lasted. The rolling green fields, the small farm houses, the mills and the fields of wheat, if it wasn't for war the sight would be more beautiful. Things turned serious when they approached the town of Nuenen. The town looked empty, not a soul inside it or outside it. The soldiers of Smash Company disembarked from the trucks and moved forward towards the town with M4 Sherman's moving up behind them. Snake ordered the town be cleared fast so they could get to the bridge a few miles away. Ike was conducting the movements of the troops inside the town, slowly moving up using brick walls for cover.

Ike looked to his left and saw Pit and Link up against a wall of a nearby house "Link! Pit! Recon the area behind the house!"

Link nodded and moved off the wall and ran around the corner followed by Pit. They moved from wall to wall until they reached a little wooden shack filled with hay. It had no back to it but there was a front wall which Link thought was strange. Link moved closer to the shed, Pit said something but Link just shushed him. Link looked at the edge of the wooden wall. It looked ripped off, like there was suppose to be a back.

"Pit" Pit looked at Link "Go to Ike and tell him to get out of the town now" Link whispered harshly

"Why what's wrong?"

Link used his knife to clear some hay; it revealed a Black German Cross painted on metal. Link cleared more hay revealing tank treds.

"Because it's an ambush run!"

* * *

The tank inside the hay turned on its engine and sprang to life bursting through the wooden door of the shack it hid in. It turned its turret to the first Sherman and fired. The Sherman exploded instantly. German MG postions then opened up on the Americans below, they had the perfect firing angels on the enemy and they would show no mercy. The German Tiger tank shoot its 88mm cannon destroying a second Sherman.

"Suppressing fire! Pin those German MGs down! Get into to cover!" Ike yelled taking cover behind a wall "Roy! Hector! Hit that German tank!"

Roy and Hector both stayed in cover while loading the bazooka, when it was ready Roy popped up and shot the Tiger tank, engulfing it in a fiery explosion. Roy cheered in victory, but it was short lived when the Tiger tank emerged from the smoke, with its cannon aimed right at Roy's position.

"Hector! Run! Run!" Roy screamed scrambling to grab his weapon and run

The Tiger shot its cannon blowing up the wall Roy and Hector had just escaped from. Hector took a piece of shrapnel to the leg and feel. Roy dropped his gun and grabbed Hector dragging him to another wall for cover.

Things went from bad to worse as two German Panver IVs appeared from the road, no doubt a reserve force. They started ripping into the American soldiers with ease. Ike was looking left and right, seeing soldiers drop like flies, it was lost they was no hope in this town or that god forsaken bridge.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Ike screamed waving his soldiers back

The men of Smash Company broke their defensive cover and ran back to the trucks with the Shermans doing what they could to stall the Germans. They ran back under hellish fire from the Germans, as men dropped, they were picked up by their comrades not willing to leave them behind. Ike was one of the first back to the trucks, he helped get men onto them quickly but he also had his eye of for either Link or Marth. He saw Marth retreat but lost track of him, he had sent Link and Pit on recon and they never came back. Ike moved away from the trucks to look into the group of retreating soldiers, in the group he found Marth helping Roy carry Hector.

Ike ran up them "Get him in that truck hurry!"

Roy nodded as he helped Hector onto the truck, which sped away only a moment later.

"Ike thank god your alright, where's Link I haven't seen him"

"Im not sure Marth but get into the truck now we don't have time"

* * *

The bullets were flying all around them. The tanks shots defined his ears. He was scared. More scared in his entire life. He was going to die. He knew he was, just what was going to kill him. He heard a muffled voice, it sounded angry and frustrated. He looked up to only get slapped in the face.

"Get a hold of yourself Pit!" Link said grabbing Pit by the collar "Were getting the hell out of this mess and I cant have you going crazy on me!"

Pit rubbed his check and then came back to reality "Ok ok! Im sorry! What are we going to do Link they're everywhere"

Link looked around the corner of the house they were hiding behind, he saw Americans retreating and German's advancing. Link took a deep breath and looked down at Pit.

"On the count of three, you're going to run as fast as you can back to trucks, I'm going to give you covering fire is that understood?"

"But what about you? You'll be completely exposed!"

"Don't worry ill be fine" Link moved closer to the edge, and Pit got up from the ground

"One" Link reloaded his gun "Two" Link turned the corner and aimed his gun "Three!"

Link opened fire on the Germans knocking two of them down, while getting all the others attention. "Now Pit! Run!"

Pit ran from his cover as fast he could. He ran across the street, jumped over a small wall and ran up the small slope back to the trucks. He looked back seeing Link started to move towards the trucks as well. Pit turned around and ran up to a truck filled with soldiers who were waving him over and telling him to hurry up.

"Pit! Where's Link?!" Ike screamed seeing the young rookie

"He's over there!" Pit pointed towards the town, Ike looked over and started firing his gun to give his friend cover

Link was running as fast as he could, but his injured leg kept him from running at full speed. Link jumped over a wall and started to run up the road towards the trucks. In front of him he saw, Ike and Marth giving him covering fire. He was about 30 yards away when….

* * *

They had fallen for their trap. What stupid Americans, to think they could just walk into Reich territory and not pay the price. His spot was perfect on top of the tallest building; he could see the Americans even in cover. He had already racked up 13 kills in this battle. Something caught his eye, in the distant a straggling American with a terrible limb trying to retreat. How pathetic he thought as he brought his scope just in front of his eye. Number 14.

* * *

The bullet ripped through Links lower right side. Blood splattered in all directions. Link slowly dropped and tumbled down he hill next to the road. His body was like a rag doll as it fell. Ike stared in horror as his best friend fell lifeless to the ground, he had already seen it once and it was now replaying. Ike saw from the corner of his eye Marth running for Link, Ike knew there was no time and stopped him.

"Link! No Link!" Marth screamed, he tried to run after his body but was stopped when Ike grabbed him

"No Marth! He's dead we don't have time!"

"Im not leaving him!"

"Roy get over here and help me!" Ike yelled at Roy

Roy ran over and grabbed one of Marths arms, him and Ike dragged Marth onto a truck just as another Sherman exploded. Roy and Ike jumped onto the truck.

"Get us out of here!" Ike screamed at the driver who sped off with no hesitation.

Marth couldn't hold his feelings, and allowed tears to flow down his face. He brought up his rosary in his shaking hands. He prayed for the lost soul of a friend. Ike dropped down into the seat and looked down at his feet. Ike placed a hand on Marth's knee, Marth looked up into Ike's eyes. They too were filled with tears.

Pit looked at them both and then down at his feet. Link had protected him today and he paid the ultimate price for it. Pit looked up at the sky, it was turning dark it was going to be a lonely night at camp.

* * *

"Mooom!" young Waker screamed as he woke from his nightmare

Malon ran into the room and embraced her young son. "Oh what's wrong tell mama what happened"

"I had a nightmare that big brother Link died!" he said between his sobs.

Malon hugged him a little tighter. "No he said he was coming back, he promised and when your older brother promises something he keeps it"


	11. Market Garden D4

**Hey guys Happy New Year! Sorry for the long delay but I had some things I needed to do. But anyway that's the past and this is the present. So for the present I hopefully give you guys another great chapter of Smash Company! Please read and Review!**

The Company had suffered its first defeat. The soldiers returned to their HQ at Eindhoven to regroup. The soldiers were demoralized by the defeat that was dealt to them. The 'third rate troops' as they were described by intelligence turned out to be two elite SS Panzer Divisions. Smash Company formed a defensive line outside of Eindhoven to prevent any counter attack. This also gave time to the 30th Corps engineers to bring up with a bridge to replace the destroyed one at Son. Ike found this the right time to deal with a personal matter. He walked to the HQ which was in a large mansion. Ike found a room where there were about 30 men on phones, relaying orders and other important tasks. One man today was assigned to make calls about deceased soldiers. Ike knew the person and convinced him to let him make a call to Link's brother Raven. Ike found him at the end of the room.

Ike tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention "Oh it's you, I've got the guy you're looking for on this line" The man handed the phone to Ike "Make it fast though I've got a few more calls to make after this?"

Ike nodded and put the phone to his ear. He could hear several voices in the back ground and then the phone being picked up.

_"Staff Sergeant Raven"_

Ike took a deep breath "Raven its Ike"

_"Ike? Aren't you guys supposed to be advancing? And why are you calling?"_

"Raven it's about Link we…"

_"What happened Ike? What happened to my brother?"_

"He was shot Raven by a German sniper"

_"Oh my god…this can't be happening…Please Ike please tell me your lying"_

"I wish i was Raven but there was nothing we could do"

_"Do you have his body? Please tell me you have his body"_

Ike was at a loss for words when Raven asked about Link's body.

_"You don't have his body…."_

"I'm so sorry Raven the Germans were advancing on us we didn't have time"

There was a long quiet pause after that then Raven spoke again.

_"Listen Ike be careful out there and thank you for calling me I appreciate it coming from you"_

The phone line then went dead indicating Raven had hung up. Ike placed the phone down and gave his thanks to the man next to him. Ike exited the HQ with his head down. It took him everything not break down when talking to Raven. Ike could almost imagine the scene when the telegram would be handed to Link's mom and how she would breakdown at the first sight of it. Ike was brought back to earth when a jeep almost hit him. Ike was about to yell at the jeep until he saw Snake exit the jeep.

Ike saluted "At ease, Ike we've got orders to rejoin 30th Corps and move on Grave"

"This soon sir? The men are still recovering" Ike said entering the passenger side of the jeep

Snake put his foot down on the throttle speeding off down the road "Those are our orders; Monty doesn't want to slow down"

Ike felt a stir of anger in his stomach "With all due respect sir Monty is the reason half of the company is dead or wounded"

Snake was silent for a second "I agree that Brit is fool but he isn't just going to leave the Red Devils in Arnhem"

Snake drove through the country side to the camp of Smash Company. When he and Ike arrived they started getting everyone gathered. The soldiers got their equipment together and waited for the 30th Corps trucks. Ike was moving between the men making sure everyone was ready. He found Roy and Marth in the back discussing something in secret.

Ike could barely hear what Marth was saying but he was able to make out a name. Link.

"What are you two doing were moving out" Ike said startling his two friends

Marth looked at him and then Roy. Ike say how both them had a very worried look on there face. "What's got you two; did you murder someone or something?"

"Ike I know you're going to think were crazy but…" Marth started saying but Roy interrupted

"But we think Link is still alive."

Ike looked at them both skeptically "We all know that's not the case, we all saw the bullet rip through him and if that didn't kill him the blood loss at this point would have, he's dead"

"Are you just going to give up on him so easily Ike? He was our friend and if he's dead I'm sure as hell am not leaving his body in the middle of some god damn ditch!" Marth said yelling at his superior

Ike looked at Marth and then at Roy "What do you two plan on doing then"

Roy stepped up in front of Ike "Steal a jeep and getting Link back"

Ike looked back at Marth who had a very defiant look on his face that he wasn't going to back down. Ike turned his sight back to Roy who had the same expression. Ike thought for a minute, he didn't know what to do, he had orders but he also had loyalty to his friends.

"I was never here, I never told about a parked jeep behind the supply shed is that understood"

Roy and Marth both nodded and ran off in the direction of shed. Ike himself rejoined the company and prepared to move out. Marth and Roy turned a corner and saw the supply shed; they also saw the rear of a jeep. When they turned the corner of the shed they saw someone was in the jeep already hot wiring it.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Math yelled at the figure who fell down at the sudden voice

Roy looked down at the soldier and recognized him as Pit. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Stealing this jeep and getting Link back and you?" Roy said helping Pit up off the ground

Pit brushed the dust off his uniform "Funny I was doing the same thing"

Marth looked at Pit slightly confused "Why do you want help Link? He hasn't been the nicest to you"

"That day he saved my life, he let me run back to the trucks first as he drew all the German fire, the least I can do is help him" Pit said starting the jeep's engine up "Now are we going to stand here all day?"

The three soldiers raced through the country side of Holland. Passing by confused soldiers as they reentered German held territory, surprisingly there wasn't too many Germans to stop them. In fact the roads seem completely abandoned. After almost an hour of driving the town of Nuenen was insight. This was when Roy turned off the road and hid the jeep in the nearby forest. The three soldiers disembarked from the jeep, they crouched down and slowly approached the town. As they moved closer, memories of the battle flashed in their heads. The German tiger tank ambushing the company, the explosions of artillery hitting the ground, the sounds of a German mg fire and most of all the 'death' of a friend.

Pit remembered the scene well as he looked around the road. All three of them came to same conclusion that the town had been abandoned by the Germans and they could freely look around. Marth approached the spot where Link was shot; he looked down at the road and saw the dried blood of his friend. He prepared for the worse when he looked over to the ditch where Link's body had fallen in. But something wasn't right, Marth slid down into the ditch to find no body. Blood stained the grass but there was no body. Marth looked around and saw a nearby a large open sewer pipe. It was big enough to hold a person and dark enough that no one could see inside it. Marth slowly approached it when he was only about a foot away he took out his flash light and turned it on pointing it at the sewer entrance. Marth couldn't hold in his emotion at the sight.

"Turn that light off, your blinding me" Link said weakly moving a hand to block the bright light

Marth through the flash light away and embraced his friend. "You're alive! I can't believe it!"

"Yes I'm alive and I'm really happy to see you but you're crushing me"

Marth got off and apologized not realizing he had hurt his friend. Marth called Roy and Pit over. They both came running down to see for themselves. They helped Link out of the sewer pipe and back out into daylight. Marth and Roy took Link's arm over their shoulders to help him walk.

Pit looked at Link and noticed bandages wrapped around his wound "Link did you do that?"

Link looked down and shook his head "No but ill explain later, I just want to get as far as possible from here"

"Couldn't agree with you more" Roy said helping walk Link to the Jeep

Marth went into the driver's seat and turned the jeep on as Pit and Roy helped Link into the back. They both quickly took their seats as Marth hit the throttle sending the jeep speeding off down the road. They had succeeded in getting Link back but now they themselves had to get back to friendly lines. As they drove Link told them how after he got shot he crawled over to the open sewer pipe to hide from the Germans. He then said that night a Dutch girl found him and helped mend his wound. Link said she was the only reason why he was alive. Without her he would have most likely died. Pit asked what happened to the girl but Link didn't answer. He said he didn't know what happened. After a long drive the jeep found its way back to friendly lines. When they returned to the camp it was still filled with soldiers. The reason for this must be that the Bridge at Son was still not yet ready to cross. Marth drove the jeep into the camp and when he stopped it soldiers pored over to it to see the return of someone they thought was dead.

Ike was in a tent with Snake discussing the plan a 30th Corp officer gave them. They were distracted by a sudden rush of enthusia by the soldiers outside. Ike exited the tent to figure out what was going on. Ike saw a figure surrounded by all the soldiers; he made his towards pushing past them wanting an explanation. When Ike breached the mob of soldiers all he did was stair in disbelief.

"Back and reporting for duty sir"' Link said saluting his superior

Ike smiled at his friend's enthusiasm "So private Link if a kruat sniper cant kill you then what will?"

"Only death himself sir"

"Good answer soldier, but before you go anywhere I'm ordering you to go to the medical center and get that properly treated is that understood?" Ike said pointing to Link's wound

Link nodded "Yes sir"

"Good Marth make sure he gets there" Ike ordered

Ike looked upon the men as Link was driven off. The moral seemed to have skyrocketed up. Now it seemed like everyone was ready again for the fight and Ike knew the fight was coming. A fight which could end the war by Christmas.

**So did you guys like that chapter? Hope you did because people were very said when Link 'died'. Link is my personal favorite character in this story because he's the one who has changed the most. But I digress, for people who don't know Operation Market Garden was plan developed my General Montgomery. He boosted the plan would end the war by Christmas and if you know general history you can already guess the operation failed. But I think ill stop there so I don't spoil future chapters until next time friends ****.**


	12. Bad to Worse

**Hello back again with another great chapter of Smash Company! I got good response's from bring Link back XD. Guess you guys love his character, well just you wait cause things are going to start to heat up…..well not really cause if you know history things are going to get very..very..cold for Smash Company. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review.**

Saving Link was the last bright light in operation Market Garden. After that day things just got worse. 30th Corp was moving to slow. The Germans were putting the pressure on Arnhem. It seemed the whole operation was a failure. Smash Company had just finished a hard fought battle with the 82nd to secure Nijmegen. The battle lasted only a few hours but the city fighting was cruel, brutal and slow. The men though weren't allowed a seconds rest. Monty wanted to get to Arnhem before the Red Devils surrendered. But that wasn't to be. Only a few hours later word had spread that the last bridge across the Rhine was not secure and that the Red Devils were in retreat. With the last objective not secured the operation was a failure and now the Allies faced a long delay in action. Smash Company now is sitting idle in Nijmegen, many soldiers are enjoying the attention of the town's people while others rest and prepare for the next battle.

Ike is in a small café which is now Smash Company HQ. The building was filled with men doing the odd jobs of war, sorting mail, making coffee, radioing orders and other odd things. Ike himself was in a back room looking over a map of the area. He was placing markers down on the map of locations of German divisions.

"Private Davis, what was the last known location of 2nd SS Panzer division?" Ike asked looking over the map

"Um last reports say just about a mile outside Arnhem sir" Davis said looking through intelligence reports "If you don't mind me asking sir why you are doing this?"

"So I can plan a proper defense in case of a counter attack" Ike placed the marker down indicating the 2nd SS Panzer Division "Also send a runner for Private Link I need him"

Davis nodded and left the room; a second later Snake walked in and looked over the map. "So this is it then" Snake walked around the table until he was next to Ike "Place our boys here on this high ground, were getting reinforced by a British anti tank unit soon so having the hill will be vital"

"Yes sir anything else?" Ike asked

"Not for right thank you Ike, you've been up for a while get some sleep you deserve it" Snake said patting Ike on the shoulder "This was the last 'hooray' before the winter and it totally failed, so we can expect a period of rest during winter"

Ike looked at the map moving some pieces "Then we'll be back on offensive"

"But until then we've got time to rest which is what we need" Snake moved away from the table and towards the door "Keep working like this Ike and maybe you'll take my job one day"

Ike chuckled at Snake's words "Only if you die sir, only if you die"

"Yes well I'm going off to meet up with some higher ups so I won't be around, make sure the boys don't kill each other" With that Snake left leaving Ike alone with only his thoughts

Ike started to pack some papers when Link entered "You called for me sir"

"Yes I did its good to know the runner isn't scared to approach you" Ike said approaching his friend

Link rubbed the back of his head "Actually he was a nervous wreck, I could barely understand him I guess the whole 'Blue Eyed Beast' thing is still out there"

"Link you don't know it but you're basically a celebrity to every single soldier in this army"

Link stifled a laugh "Ok so other then talking about my infamous fame, why did you send for me?"

"To give you this" Ike held out a small blue case "You've been awarded the Purple Heart" Ike opened the case and revealed the medal.

Link took it in his hand "Thanks I guess"

Ike was a little worried by his friend's lack of interest in the award "Come on Link cheer up it's an award"

"But it doesn't stop the pain Ike" Link lightly gripped his now mended wound "Every now and again ill feel a burst of pain, its livable but this doesn't stop it" Link said toying with the medal

Link suddenly got a little cheery "Well maybe ill send it to Waker, he'll love it"

Ike smiled "Im sure he will, now lets get back to business Link go rejoin the company and await orders"

Link saluted and left the HQ. Ike was left alone again looking over the map of the country side. Now the only thing they could do is waiting. Wait for the next spring offensive.

_** France December 16th 1944….**_

It was cold in the city of Paris. It had been a few months since the company got proper leave. They were enjoying themselves in the great city of Paris. Many of the men were attending a movie while others went out to the bars. Ike and Snake opted to stay at HQ to monitor German activity. Marth, Roy and Hector were out at the bars. Link was exploring the cities many monuments. Pit was with, Luigi and Falco they were walking through the city doing nothing in particular.

"Shame we didn't get a chance to jump on Paris" Falco said looking around at the buildings.

"Who cares about Paris, were going to jump on Berlin!" Luigi said biting into a piece of bread a French woman gave him

"From what it looks like now were not going to be even near Berlin before the Russians" Pit said to his friends

"Oh stop worrying Pit, well get there before they do besides the Germans got nothing against us were going to break down the door and the whole rotten structure will collapse on itself" Falco said stealing the bread from Luigi and eating it whole

"Hey! That was mine Falco!" Luigi yelled at his friend

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see your name on it"

Pit smiled and shock his head, it was good being back with his friends. During Market Garden he had gotten separated in all the confusion. Pit looked around the city as they walked; he had never seen such a beautiful city before every street was lite up and in the distance the Eiffel Tower stood proudly with a Free French Flag waving at the top. The group walked slowly down the street and entered a nearby bakery. When they entered the baker behind the counter immediately went to the back. The three soldiers stared in confusion, did they scare him? The baker suddenly came back out with a medium sized bag, he put it in Pit's hand's and embraced him.

"Thank you! For what you've done! Thank you!" The baker said in a thick French accent

Pit patted the man on the back "Yah no problem, uh thank you for this"

"Is there anything you gentlemen want? Anything I can get?" He asked

"Uh maybe some coffee, its freezing out there" Falco said to the baker

The baker nodded rapidly and ran into behind the counter: he had pre maid coffee and poured four cups. He gave it to all three of the soldiers and one to himself.

"Good luck out there, and bring us victory!" The baker yelled

"Thank you very much and don't worry we will" Pit said as the three soldiers started to leave the bakery

When they got back outside into the cold air, steam started coming off the coffee they had. They continued their walk down the street, when they entered a US military district. As they walked through they noticed soldiers started to get into a panic. Then every soldier there was running towards the main HQ building. Pit looked at his friends slightly worried as they joined the sudden rush. The main HQ building was a Hotel, all the soldiers were gathering there. Then a man with a two star helmet walked out, he address the large group of soldiers in a loud booming voice.

"The Germans have broken through the Ardennes all leave is suspended and all units are expected to be combat ready in 24 hours! Now move out and return to your Companys!"

Pit looked at Luigi "They've got nothing huh"

**Bum bum bum! Were entering the final stages of the war here and many men are still alive, but if you know anything about history you would know the Battle of the Bulge yielded the most American casualties. Also for the history buffs did you catch the Adolf Hitler quote? If you did congratulations you won the prize of whatever you want XD. Hope you guys liked it and please Read and Review!**


	13. Bastogne D1

**Whoa sorry about that long update guys but I've been working on something special which I should be getting done soon and hopefully you guys will like it. But anyway I want thank the guys who gave me some reviews and Azulhada yah ill get working on that might take awhile though XD. So this chapter is now going to start the Battle of the Bulge, this will be one of the last action packed chapters but that doesn't mean others to come won't be emotional. Also I'm killing someone off, this is war and unforeseen things will happen.**

* * *

The Germans threw everything they had into this attack. It was lead by some of the most elite panzer divisions. To make matters worse the Germans attacked through the Ardenne Forest, a point on the Allied line which was the weakest. The Germans had succeeded in attacking France from this same spot in 1940, so why not try it again. The American forces in the area were low in number, raw recruits and tired veterans. The Germans were able to break the line easily and it looked like a full breakout, except the Americans in the area did everything they could to slow them down, blowing bridges, blocking roads and holding strong points in the area. One such strong point was the town of Bastogne. A town where all the roads in the area past through, a vital crossroads. Smash Company, along with most of the 101st Airborne was ordered to reinforce the town and hold it. They were driving in by trucks since the weather was against them grounding the Allied air force.

Ike was in front of the column in a jeep with Snake "We have enough ammo with us to last about a week, but there should be more at Bastogne"

Snake nodded "What about anti tank rockets?"

"Were limited in those from what we gathered it seems only about 30 rockets at the most"

"Ike this going to be one of hell of a fight, this isn't just some shit show this is Hitler's last gasp of breath" Snake said looking forward through the snow filled fields

"Agreed, its going to be one for the history books" Ike said rubbing his hands

Snake sneezed and almost crashed the jeep before righting it "I hate the cold"

"There's a check point up ahead Snake, we can refuel there and probably gather more supplies" Ike said looking at his map

"Sounds good, maybe they'll have coffee" Snake pushed harder on the throttle going faster down the road.

The convoy reached the checkpoint an hour later and started to unload. The men in the trucks dumped some gasoline into holes and lit them on fire to get warm. Others started to load supplies into the trucks. Snake and Ike were discussing the current situation with a Colonel from 1st Army logistics.

* * *

Link was staring off towards the battle torn forest. Smoke was rising from the forest and every now and then he could hear an artillery howitzer fire.

"Hey Link!" a voice said from behind

Link turned slightly to see Pit walk up towards him. "What do you want Pit"

"Nothing is it so wrong to give you company?" Pit asked placing his hands in his armpits

"No but I would prefer to be alone" Link said pulling out a cigarette he offered one to Pit

"Oh no I don't smoke" Pit said with a small grin on his face

Link lit his cigarette and blew smoke out of his mouth "Yah you say that now but you will"

"Ha they all say that" Pit said scratching the back of his head

Link blew some more smoke "Pit, I want to say thank you for coming back for me"

"Its nothing becuase I should be thanking you, you saved my life that day, so i wanted to return the favor"

They both for a minute stood quietly until something Pit heard got him worried. It was a low humming noise coming from the German Lines.

"Link do you know if the Army Airforce launched today?" Pit asked

Link thought for a moment "No the weather is too bad why?"

"Don't you hear that? It sounds like planes"

Link took off his helmet and the scarf around his head to hear better, he too heard a low humming noise and it was getting louder. Suddenly Link saw a plane dip down from the sky, breaking through the cloud barrier. Link looked closely as 14 more planes came out from the clouds. The shape of the plane was so familiar to him, his brother Raven had told him about all the German planes. The ones he saw had permanent landing gears. It wasn't HE 111,it couldn't be an ME 109, what was the name of the plane!

Link suddenly remembered the plane, His brother had told him it was one of the most accurate fighter bombers in the world. Link grabbed Pit and through him to the ground and then yelled to the men of the company about 20 yards away.

"STUKAS! STUKAS Incoming! Take Cover!"

Everyone in the company looked towards the sky and then scattered in terror as the JU-87 Stukas started their attack. The soldiers scrambled as trucks exploded and bombs blew up around them. Link dropped to ground putting his helmet back on.

* * *

Ike was trying to get everyone organized and trying to figure out what was going on. He found cover with a few other soldiers off the road and in a nearby ditch. They watched as the Stukas dove and dropped their bombs, some came back around and strafed anything that moved. As fast as they came, the Stukas left. The damage wasn't horrible but it had been done.

"Stop that fire! Medics get out here and attend to the wounded! Start gathering everything you can, were moving out in 5!" Ike yelled orders to get the shell shocked troops organized.

Ike walked around and started a quick head count. Marth, Roy, Hector, Link, Pit, Luigi, Falcon, Snake….where was Snake? Ike started to get worried, he had lost the CO in the attack and now he couldn't find him. Ike looked towards the last place he saw Snake. The jeep was flipped over and there was no sign of Snake. Ike ran over to jeep, he nearly collapsed when he saw his CO under the flipped jeep.

"Medic! Marth! Roy! Get over here now! Snake is pinned under the jeep" Ike screamed

Ike knelt down next to Snake "Are you alright sir?"

Snake coughed painfully "Take a guess" Snake spite blood out of his mouth "So this is how it ends"

"You're not going to die sir, Marth, Roy get the jeep off him!" Ike yelled as he started to push against the car

The allied Jeep was destined for speed so it wasn't heavy, the three soldiers were able to get the jeep off their commander. When they did the extent of Snake's injuries became apparent. His stomach had been filled with shrapnel from a bomb.

"Ike I have something to tell you" Snake said in a weak voice

Ike again knelt down next to his commander "Take this letter and mail it for me, it's for my wife"

Ike took the letter and nodded "One last thing Ike, make sure you kill that bastard Hitler for me"

Ike watched as Snake's eyes slowly closed, he looked at the now dead CO. Ike slowly reach to the body and grabbed the dog tags, he ripped them off and pocketed them. Ike stood and looked around at the company. They were all staring at him.

Ike felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Marth "You realize your Company Commander now, what are your orders"

"Get all the wounded and send them back to friendly lines, anyone who can walk or shoot….get on the trucks were going to Bastogne"

* * *

The company arrived at the war torn town of Bastogne later that night. Ike was officially made the CO Smash Company. His first order was organizing the defense of a sector a little north of Bastogne where a German Panzer division was stationed. Ike had the men dig trenches and fox holes for better defense. The cold bitter winter tough made things harder and longer. After only just arriving word came down that a German infantry division had just secured the last road out of Bastogne.

"So what are we going to do Ike?" Marth asked his friend as they both looked over a map

"We aren't going to be resupplied, ammo is short and it's cold as hell" Link added

"Not to mention were surrounded" Roy said smoking a cigarette

Ike turned to his men "Were Airborne Roy, were always surrounded"

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? I know some history guys out there are going to say it wasn't possible for the Luftwaffa to operate in the bad weather. I know I know I just did that little scene for an unexpected twist! But yah now we really start the Battle of the Bulge hope you guys are ready cause you never know more of our favorite characters could take a bullet…..until next time friends please Read and Review!**


	14. The Siege of Bastogne

Artillery rained down from the sky ripping into the snow covered ground. The soldiers kept there heads down in their foxholes as the German bombardment came crashing down all around them. Just as it started it suddenly stopped leaving an eerie calm over the battlefield. Within only moments German infantry started their attack, they came out of the forest and fired onto the American position. The soldiers of Smash Company returned fire immediately. Ike was running from foxhole to foxhole yelling orders and giving a quick spray from his BAR. This was 5th day of the Siege of Bastogne. The Germans had been trying relentlessly to break the Allied hold on the crossroad town but every attempt had failed so far.

"Dont let up on them keep pouring it on!" Ike yelled shooting his Bar into some German soldiers

Roy started to reload the 50 cal. Browning Machine gun as Hector gave him covering fire. "Almost out over here!" Roy yelled as he re-opened fire onto the Germans

Ike had heard Roy's voice, that was the problem all around the front. The men were running out of ammo, running out of food and running out of faith. As if on cue the roar of a tank engine echoed across the battlefield. From the forest a German Tiger 1 tank appeared.

"Roy! Hector! get the Bazooka and take out that tank!" Ike ordered as the Tiger tank shot its high velocity 88mm gun into the Americans.

Roy stopped firing his MG turning to grab the bazooka handing it to Hector. Roy was rummaging through a bunch of empty boxes franticly looking for rockets. Ike saw that since Roy's MG went silent the German infantry began moving forward again.

Ike looked around for someone to man the gun "Link! get on the MG and suppress those Germans."

Link nodded and ran out of his foxhole under German fire jumping into Roy and Hector's foxhole. Without hesitation Link opened fire on the Germans. The German Tiger tank turned its turret and attempted a shot at Link's mg position. The shot was just the slightest bit high hitting a tree behind Link, Roy and Hector.

"Any day now Roy!" Link yelled

Roy flipped off Link as he continued to search, he finally came across the last rocket. He quickly loaded it into the bazooka and slapped Hector's helmet telling him to fire.

Hector pulled the trigger, causing smoke to shot out eh back but the rocket didn't launch. Instead it went a mere 3 feet.

"Oh fuck me" Hector whispered as the only hope of killing the Tiger was now helplessly lying on the ground.

"Ike! That was the last rocket and it was dud!" Roy yelled at Ike who was helping Pit in his foxhole.

It quickly ran through Ike's head that they will need to retreat to another defensive line. But Ike was interrupted by that thought when he suddenly saw Link run out into the open towards the Germans.

"What the hell is he doing!" Roy screamed as he got back onto his MG

"It doesn't matter give him covering fire for whatever the hell he is doing!" Ike ordered as he watched his friend run through the open

Link was running for a German who was holding a panzershreck. Link knew the German panzershreck was bigger and badder then the bazooka and he knew it might be the companies only hope of taking out the Tiger tank. Link ran through the Germans with many not knowing what was happening. A few soldiers did notice and fire on him, Link returned fire with his Thompson. Link was a mere 10 yards away from the German with the panzershreck. Link was out of ammo so Link took his gun held it by the burning hot barrel and used it as a club to crush the German's face in. The soldier fell over lifeless, leaving Link to pick up the anti-tank weapon. Link took the weapon and aimed at the Tiger's side armor.

Link fired the rocket, getting a direct hit on the tank which went up into flames. Link watched as the German troops started to retreat as American armored vehicles made their appearance. Link looked down at his hands which were burned badly by the barrel of his gun. Link picked his gun and walked back to American lines.

Ike glared at Link as he walked back into his foxhole. Ike walked over to him and crouched next to him. "You are really stupid you know that right?"

"I try not too...I just did what I thought was right" Link said lighting a cigarette

Ike sighed and looked back to the German Tiger tank that was on fire "When we get out of this hell hole i'll make sure you get a nice shinning medal for this"

Link smirked and laughed "What ever you say sir"

It was quiet for a moment when Marth came running up to both of them "Ike we've got a problem"

Both Ike and Link looked up at Marth. Marth took a deep breathe "The ammo depot...its empty"

Ike eyes widened "Christ...how much ammo do we have on this front right now"

"Thats the problem this attacked nearly drained us, i'd say everyone has about 2, 3 clips top" Marth said adding more to Ike's burdens

Ike took off his helmet and ran his hand through his hair. He looked up at the gray sky. The weather was their enemy, it kept supplies from being flown in and kept air support from helping. "Ill go over to HQ and report the situation, we may be able to find something in town" Ike looked down at Link who was wrapping his hands in cloth.

"What the hell Link" Ike said dropping down into his foxhole and removing the cloth Link had put on revealing the burns on Link's hand. "For christ sake Link how did you do this"

"Helt the barrel of my gun and used the other side as club, I guess the barrel was hot from me shooting it I didn't notice until everything was aid and done"

Ike grabbed one of Link's hands and showed it to Marth "Im no expert but you don't want to leave that unattended"

"Link leave your gun and got to Med station"

"That isn't necessary Ike I'm-"

"No it is necessary and I'm ordering you to do it is that understood"

Link stared at Ike for a moment "Yes sir" Link got out the foxhole and left for the med station.

"Alright Marth get things organized here I'm going to find a solution to our ammunition problem"

Marth saluted Ike "Yes sir"

* * *

The med station was in a church in Bastogne. Link had gotten a ride from a messenger who was passing by. Link walked into the church and showed a women his hands. She lead him into a private back room. Link sat down on a nearby cot and at his hands as he heard the door open, he suddenly heard a voice that he though had left this earth.

"Show me your hands son" The doctor said

Link looked up immediately and he looked at the doctors face, it was Mario!

Link shoot up from the cot and hugged the mann that looked exactly like his friend.

"Mario! Is this really you!?" Link said as the man pushed himself away from the soldier

The doctor looked at him "How do you know my name son?" The doctor said with an italian accent

"Mario its me Link your friend!"

The doctor looked at Link and then shrugged. "I am sorry, I'm not the person who you think I am" The doctor saw the look on Links face, it had been filled with joy seconds ago and now it was gone "Please sit I think I can explain"

Link sat back down on the cot and watched as the doctor brought over some medical equipment. "I believe you knew my nephew Mario Romano the 4th, you see I'm his cousin we always looked alike I don't know why we just did" Doctor Mario explained as he dabbed some cleaning alcohol on Link's burns.

Link let his head hang at the news. He thought it was all to good for a second. "Please tell me, how did Mario die? None of us in the family who stayed in Italy have any idea whats happened to him or his father"

Link looked up at the doctor. He took in the features, they were nearly a spitting image of his friend. "Mario, took shrapnel to his stomach at Carentan, I was right next to him when it happened"

Doctor Mario looked down for a moment and then back at Link. "You are very brave for what your doing and I can't thank you enough" He started to wrap clean bandages onto Link's hand. "I can tell you two where close, just by your reaction I pray he lies with god now"

Link got up from the cot "Yah I pray for that every night too, thanks doc" Link said walking out the door leaving Doctor Mario alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Pit, Falco, and Luigi were on patrol down one of the side roads that lead to Bastogne. They were checking for any German activity. The road was quiet, the only sound was the crunch of snow under the soldiers boots.

Pit suddenly stopped in his tracks and brought his weapon to the right of the road. This slightly startled Luigi and Falco who then brought their guns up.

"Did you hear something Pit?!" Falco whispered harshly

"Yah the I thought I heard a twig snap" Pit responded back

"You thought?! Pit we cant just stop at every noise!" Luigi yelled softly getting slightly angry at Pit's paranoia

"Im telling you guys I heard-"

The crack of a gun shot broke the air, Pit suddenly saw Falco fall to the ground blood gushing out of his head. There wasn't even a second when another shot rang out hitting Luigi in the chest sending him down to the ground.

"Luigi!" Pit started to run towards his friend when a third shot hit him the knee sending him to the ground in pain.

Pit gripped his wound tightly holding down the scream he wanted to let out. Luigi was moaning in pain. These were the only sounds for a few second when suddenly Pit heard foot steps. A second later Pit saw several German soldiers come out from the forest walking over towards them. One soldier walked up to Luigi and without hesitation shot him. Pit's eyes widened as he looked up seeing a german soldier holding a Mauser down at him. Pit closed his eyes in anticipation for the lethal shot.

"Kein halten diese am Leben" a voice said. Pit opened his eyes and he saw what looked like a German officer above him. The officer reached down and ripped off Pit's dog tags. The officer looked at them for a second before dropping them to the ground. "Wähle ihn und bringt ihn zurück zu HQ"

Pit was picked up by two soldiers. Being forcibly moved up after being shot spread pain all over his body. Pit looked up and saw the butt of a German gun and the nothing.

* * *

**Holy shit guys I'm really sorry about that long delay. Its just things are started to change in my life and I just don't have anytime to my self anymore. Along with another story I kinda got overwhelmed but I promise Ill finish this story before the end of June! Thats a promise! As always guys please RandR and don't worry no more long delays from me!**


End file.
